Total Drama Island Redo
by Total Drama Redo
Summary: Welcome, to the first season of Total Drama Redo! This summer, we're going back to the island with the old cast, and eight original campers, for a new camp experience! New relationships, new eliminations, new drama! Story moved to Deviantart (Link in profile)
1. Episode 1: Not So Happy Campers (Part 1)

(The camera faces a scenic view of Lake Wawanakwa, when Chris Mclean pops in front.)

CHRIS: Yo! We're coming at you live from Camp Wawanakwa, somewhere in Muskoka, Ontario. I'm your host, Chris McLean, dropping season one of the hottest new reality show on television, right now. Here's the deal, thirty-two campers have signed up to spend eight weeks right here in this crummy old summer camp. They'll compete in challenges against each other, then have to face the judgement of their fellow campers. Every three days, one team will either win a reward, or watch one of their team members walk down the Dock of Shame, take a ride on the Boat of Losers, and leave (laugh) Total Drama Island for good! (Camera switches to show campfire pit) Their fate will be decided here, at the dramatic campfire ceremonies where each week, all but one camper will recieve a marshmallow. (Chris picks up a stick and eats the marshmallow off it) In the end, only one will be left standing and will be rewarded with cheesy tabloid fame, and small fortune, which let's face it, they'll probably blow in a week. To survive, they'll have to battle (Camera switch to swarm of flies being swatted by a bear) black flies, (Camera zooms out to show bear roaring) Grizzly bears, (Camera switch to bowl of talking food) disgusting camp food..

CAMP FOOD: Hey now!

CHRIS: And, each other. (Various cameras around the island are shown) Every moment will be caught by one of the hundred cameras situated all over the camp. Who will crumble under the pressure? Who will come out on top? Find out here, right now, on TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND!

(Camera zooms out to show entire island)

(OPENING INTRO)

Dear Mom and Dad I'm doing fine, (shows OWEN leaping off the cliff and into the water, making a huge splash.)

You guys are on my mind (The splash hits BRIDGETTE and GWEN, who are relaxing on surfboards above OWEN.)

You asked me what I wanted to be (The camera pans to the beach where OWEN's wave crashes, TYLER and EVA are exercising, NOAH is reading a book, while ELIZABETH and CODY are talking excitedly. MAC and GEOFF jump over them from the dock with skateboards.)

And now I think the answer is plain to see (DJ is in the forest surrounded by animals as MAC and GEOFF skate by him)

I wanna be famous (IVY and AUGUST throw a rock at the animals, which make them attack DJ, who runs away. DUNCAN laughs, while JADA glares at him.)

I wanna live close to the sun (COURTNEY and HEATHER are in an inflatable raft, hitting each other. The raft falls off the waterfall.)

So pack your bags cause I've already won (HAROLD is doing ninja moves on a log in front of the waterfall, where IZZY swings into him on a vine)

Everything to prove nothing in my way (IZZY and HAROLD smash into the outhouse which LINDSAY falls out of, in just her pink underwear.)

I'll get there one day (The camera pans to CHEF cooking in the kitchen, ZEKE and COLIN share scared faces as they are tied up. )

'Cause I wanna be famous (SADIE and KATIE scream as they run out the kitchen door.)

NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA ( SADIE and KATIE run past JUSTIN, who is on the beach admiring himself in the mirror, while BETH stops her twirling to stare at him.)

I wanna be I wanna be I wanna be famous (The camera pans to the dock where ALIYAH is acting out BETH's reaction, and LESHAWNA is dancing.)

I wanna be I wanna be I wanna be famous (A hand drags ALIYAH and LESHAWNA to the campfire where all the contestants are sitting.)

(whistling) (The screen zooms out to show ARIA and TRENT playing guitars by the campfire. As they lean into each other, CHRIS pops in the middle and the others around the campfire whistle)

CHRIS: Welcome back to Total Drama Island! All right, it's time to meet our thirty campers. We told them they'd all be staying at this five-star resort, so if they seem a little T.O'd, that's probably why.

(Camera turns to the end of the dock where a yacht has just dropped off a camper.)

CHRIS: Beth! What's up?

BETH: (Runs over to Chris and hugs him) It's so crazy to meet you! (Steps back) Wow... you're much shorter in real life! (Smiles and waves towards the camera)

CHRIS: (Brushes his shirt off) Uh... thanks...

(Camera turns to the end of the dock where a yacht has just dropped off another camper, Jada. She is wearing maroon high-waisted shorts, a white shirt with a blue beaded necklace, maroon sandals, and blue earrings.)

CHRIS: Jada! Our second contestant and crafting queen!

JADA: Chris McLean!

CHRIS: The one and only! (Winks at camera)

JADA: (Walks over to Beth and waves excitedly) Hi! I'm Jada!

BETH: I'm Beth!

(Camera turns to the end of the dock where a yacht has just dropped off yet another camper.)

CHRIS: Looks like we've got another camper! DJ!

DJ: Yo, Chris Mclean! (High fives Chris) How's it going? Hey, you sure you got the right place here? Where's the hot tub at?

CHRIS: Yo dawg, this is it! Camp Wawanakwa!

DJ: (Grabs bags and storms towards Beth and Jada) Hmm, looked a lot different on the application form.

(Camera turns to the end of the dock, where Gwen is grabbing her luggage.)

CHRIS: Hey Gwen!

GWEN: You mean we're staying here?

CHRIS: No, you're staying here (Points behind him) My crib is thataway

GWEN: I didn't sign up for this

CHRIS: (Holds up stack of legal documents) Actually, you did

GWEN: (Grabs documents and tears them)

CHRIS: The great thing about lawyers is (Holds up new stack of legal documents) they make lots of copies.

GWEN: Jerk! (Groans, stomps over towards the other campers at the end of the dock. DJ, Jada, and Beth are all talking happily.)

(A yacht passes in front of the camera and Elizabeth steps onto the dock. She is wearing a white T-shirt with 'VOTE' written across it in red, blue jeans, and green sneakers.)

CHRIS: Okay then, here's our film nerd, Elizabeth!

ELIZABETH: Oh, uh, hi (Turns pink)

CHRIS: How you doing?

ELIZABETH: (Shy smile) I'm okay (Goes to sit on the edge of the dock by the campers)

(Camera turns to the end of the dock where Colin is standing. He has on a beige T-shirt, black jeans, and black sneakers)

CHRIS: Colin! Our, uh, new camper?

COLIN: Oh, a summer camp?

CHRIS: For you guys, I've got my own accommodations (Proud smile)

COLIN: Fun... (Drags himself to the other campers while rubbing his forehead)

JADA: Hi! I'm Jada! Isn't this SO much fun?!

COLIN: Shh (Puts his hand over her face while she is speaking) It's too early for this

(Camera turns to the water, where Geoff is dancing on a yacht. )

GEOFF: (Jumps off onto dock) Chris McLean! Sup, man! It's an honor to meet you, man!

CHRIS: Welcome to the island, man!

GEOFF: Thanks, man (High fives Chris)

GWEN: If they say man one more time, I'm going to puke

JADA: C'mon, Gwen! Cheer up a little! (Hugs her side)

GWEN: (Rolls eyes towards the camera)

CHRIS: Everybody, this is Lindsay!

(The camera switches to show a pair of cowboy boots on the deck, then pans upward to reveal Lindsay.)

CHRIS: (To the camera) Not too shabby

LINDSAY: Okay, you look so familiar!

CHRIS: I'm Chris McLean... the host of the show

LINDSAY: Oh that's where I know you from!

CHRIS: Uh...yeah

(The camera switches to show a different pair of shoes on the deck, then pans upward to Heather's face, the campers on the dock reflected in her sunglasses.)

CHRIS: Heather!

HEATHER: (Ignores Chris, walks over to the end of the deck.)

JADA: Hi! I'm Jada!

HEATHER: (Mock excitement) Hi! I don't care! (Shoves Jada to the side)

(While Jada recovers herself, loud music is heard. A yacht pulls up to the dock, with Duncan on board, who throws his bag onto the deck and jumps off.)

CHRIS: Duncan, dude!

DUNCAN: This isn't where we were gonna stay (Raises fist) I don't like surprises

CHRIS: Yeah, your parole officer warned me about that, man. He also told me to give him a holler anytime to send you back to Juvie.

DUNCAN: (Scoffs and rolls eyes, then walks to the campers.)

BETH: So you're a criminal?!

DUNCAN: No, I'm a fairy princess, Braceface

JADA: Hey! Don't talk to her like that!

DUNCAN: Why don't you make me, Doll Face

JADA: (Crosses arms and glares at Duncan)

DUNCAN: (Winks at her, then pushes Colin to take his spot. Elizabeth gives a fearful look towards the camera before a loud horn is heard.)

(The camera shifts to show a yacht speeding by the dock, with Tyler on skis behind it.)

CHRIS: TYLER!

TYLER: (Waves, then loses his balance and wipes out. He crashes into the dock, then lands in the luggage pile. As everyone cringes, his fist emerges from the pile)

CHRIS: WICKED WIPEOUT, MAN!

(As everyone fixes themselves up, Mac steps onto the deck with a blue skateboard in hand. She is wearing a blue T-shirt with a green design, a long white shirt, khaki pants, blue sneakers, and white socks.)

CHRIS: Ah, our skater chick Mackenzie's here!

MAC: (Smiles) It's just Mac (Walks over to the pile of luggage, where Tyler is still recovering.) Are you okay, dude?

TYLER: (Looks up to see Mac for the first time, and enters a dreamlike state. As she speaks to him again, no dialogue is heard, only angels' voices.)

MAC: Dude?

TYLER: (Shakes head) What?

MAC: (Laughs) I asked if you were okay, man (Helps him up)

TYLER: (Dreamy gaze) I'm just great

CHRIS: (Motions to the camera) Okay, let's get on with it people! We still have a lot more campers to meet!

(A duffel bag is thrown onto the deck, followed by numerous instrument cases. Aria then follws, jumping into the pile. She is wearing a neon green T-shirt with a colorful musical staff on it, a purple and black sleaved shirt, teal jeans, bright purple knee-high sneakers, several bracelets, black mesh fingerless gloves, and yellow stud earrings.)

CHRIS: Well, looks like we've got our musician! What's up, Aria?

ARIA: Hey, Chris! Is this where we're staying?

CHRIS: Where YOU'RE staying, actually

ARIA: Does this mean we're going to have campfires? With songs and stuff?

CHRIS: Sure?

ARIA: Cool! (Walks over to the group and high fives the friendliest campers.)

(Heavy breathing is heard, the camera turns to reveal Harold standing very close behind Chris, who yells when he sees him.)

CHRIS: (Composes himself) Welcome to camp, Harold

HAROLD: Camp? Yes! That is so much more favorable for my skills

CHRIS: (Shudders at camera)

(As the other campers move away from Harold, Trent walks on the dock towards Chris.)

CHRIS: Welcome, Trent!

TRENT: Hey, good to meet you, man! (Fist bumps Chris) So, uh, this is it? (Looks at the other campers, a mismatched group of various steryotypes.) Alrighty, then.

ARIA: (Notices the guitar case in his hand) You play, too?!

TRENT: (Smiles) Yeah

ARIA: (Slight blush) Cool

CHRIS: Are we done here?

(The camera turns to show Ivy standing on the dock, staring at her phone. She is wearing a red beanie, oversized black glasses, a white and black striped shirt, a denim jacket, a black skirt with a red belt, and short black boots.)

CHRIS: Here's our hipster, Ivy!

IVY: This is not where we were going to stay! (Shows him the phone) Where's the hot tub, the spa, anything nice at all?

CHRIS: (Laughs) Bummer, right?

IVY: (Grumpily walks over to the other campers.) No kidding!

JADA: Hi! I'm Jada

IVY: Did you make that necklace yourself?

JADA: Yeah! I have my own DIY channel online! I also made these shorts!

IVY: Not buying clothes. Neat (Takes a picture of Jada's outfit) What filter should I use?

CHRIS: Uh?

(Camera switches to the end of the dock where Bridgette has arrived, holding a surfboard. She smiles at everyone on the dock.)

BRIDGETTE: Hey, what's up?

CHRIS: All right! Our surfer, Bridgette!

IVY: A surfboard? This is a lake, not Malibu, Stacy (Eye roll)

BRIDGETTE: I thought we'd be on a beach (Everyone turns to see the beach covered in trash, where a seagull gets washed out to shore.)

CHRIS: Yes, we are!

BRIDGETTE: (Sighs sadly, then smiles) Great

(A yacht drives away in front of the camera to reveal Noah standing on the dock.)

CHRIS: Our next camper, Noah!

NOAH: Did you get the memo about my life-threatening allegies?

CHRIS: Uh, I'm sure someone did!

NOAH: Is this where we're staying?

IVY: No, we're all just standing here with our luggage 'cause we feel like it

NOAH: Wow sarcasm, haven't heard that before. (He sits down next to Elizabeth and takes out his book to read.)

(The camera then turns to the lake where Leshawna is on a boat, waving to the other contestants. They all turn at the sound of her voice.)

LESHAWNA: What's up?! Leshawna's in the house! (Walks over to Chris and high fives him) Yo, baby! How ya doing? (Turns to the campers) Feel free to quit right now 'cause I came to win!

NOAH: We all came to win, brainiac

LESHAWNA: (Ignores Noah, and greets Jada and Ivy) What's up, my sisters?! Gimme some sugar, baby! (High fives Jada)

JADA: Hi! I'm Jada! This is Ivy (Gestures to Ivy next to her)

LESHAWNA: Hey Jada, hey Ivy!

IVY: (Brushes her off and walks away)

LESHAWNA: So it's going to be like that, huh?

(Sadie and Katie are now standing on the dock together.)

CHRIS: Our next campers, Sadie and Katie! Welcome to your new home!

KATIE: Ohmygosh, Sadie! It's a summer camp!

SADIE: I always wanted to go to summer camp!

KATIE: Ohmygosh me too! (They squeal and jump with each other. Noah and Ivy block their ears, Elizabeth hides under her hair, and Colin groans.)

COLIN: WILL IT EVER BE QUIET AROUND HERE?

(The camera shifts to show Zeke standing on the dock.)

CHRIS: Zeke, what's up, man?

ZEKE: I think I see a bird? (Some campers laugh, others look confused.)

TRENT: That's just, woah. (Shakes head)

CHRIS: Okay, dude. I know you've been homeschooled, you don't get out much, so just don't say too much and try not to get kicked off too early, okay?

ZEKE: (Walks towards the other campers, but steps on Ivy's foot accidentally)

IVY: Hey! Watch it, Prairie Boy! (The camera zooms into her glare)

(A yacht passes in front of the camera as Cody steps onto the dock.)

CHRIS: Cody, the Codester, the Codemiester! (High fives Cody)

CODY: (Strides over to the group of girls on the dock) Dude, psyched to be here... I see the ladies have already arrived, all right! (Walks past a smiling Jada, a confused Elizabeth, and an annoyed Heather.)

HEATHER: As if! (Pushes him into Elizabeth)

CODY: Ah! Oh, sorry!

ELIZABETH: (Helps him up) Uh, it's okay, uh..

CODY: Cody (Smiles)

ELIZABETH: Elizabeth (They shake hands)

JADA: Hi, Cody! I'm Jada!

CODY: Oh, hi Jada (Waves and smiles awkwardly)

(A sneaker stomps onto the dock, and Eva is shown.)

CHRIS: Eva, nice... glad you could make it

EVA: (Drops bag onto the dock, crushing Colin's foot)

COLIN: Ah! What's in there? Dumbells or something?

EVA: Yes (Glares at him)

(A loud exclaim is heard from the end of the dock where Owen has arrived.)

OWEN: WOOHOO! Chris! What's happening?! (Laughing) This is awesome!

CHRIS: OWEN! WELCOME!

OWEN: (Picks up Chris, cracking bones are heard) Awesome to be here man!

CHRIS: You about finished? (A new yacht pulls up to the dock) Oh, here comes Aliyah, our actress! (Aliyah is wearing a black and white striped skirt, pink sandals, and a ruffled white shirt with a small pink heart in the corner)

ALIYAH: (Steps onto the dock) Chris Mclean! I saw you on that figure-skating show! You we're totes great!

GWEN: Totes?

CHRIS: Hey, thanks! I knew I rocked that show!

ALIYAH: Oh, you did!

CHRIS: I didn't want to be OVERconfident, you know? (A yacht pulls up to the dock, with Courtney onboard.) Oh! Courtney's here! (Helps her down from the yacht)

COURTNEY: (To Chris) Thank you. (To campers) Hi! You must be the other contestants, it's really nice to meet-

(Courtney is interrupted by August stepping onto the dock, holding a phone. He is wearing a white T-shirt with a black design, a red flannel shirt, dark grey jeans, black boots, oversized black glasses, and a grey beanie.)

AUGUST: Really? A summer camp? (Rolls eyes, takes a picture, and adds a filter)

CHRIS: You must be our other hipster. August, right?

AUGUST: (Scoff) No, it's September, actually (Rolls eyes)

CHRIS: Okay then...

IVY: Did you say OTHER HIPSTER?!

AUGUST: (Looking at Ivy) You've got to be kidding me

IVY: Nice button down, Dinosaur Neck

AUGUST: Stripes, so mainstream (Shakes head)

IVY: Well, a real hipster wouldn't wear shoes like that!

AUGUST: Those glasses aren't even hipster! Idiots on Halloween wear them to be a nerd, Half-pint! (Rolls eyes and goes back to his phone)

IVY: (Rolls up jacket sleeves) YOU DID NOT JUST CALL ME SHORT!

JADA: (Trys to pull them away from each other with help from Beth and DJ) AH!

BETH: C'mon guys (Still pulling) Let's all be friends!

IVY AND AUGUST: NEVER!

(As Ivy and August glare at each other, another yacht pulls up to the dock, and Justin steps off. All campers, including the hipsters, stare dreamily at Justin.)

CHRIS: This is Justin, who we picked entirely because of his looks

JUSTIN: I can deal with that (Winks at camera, the girls and Owen sigh happily)

(The camera turns to show Izzy on a yacht, jumping around excitedly.)

CHRIS: Looks like Izzy is here!

IZZY: Hi, Chris! Hi! (Izzy trips over the railing as she leaves the yacht, hitting her chin on the edge of the dock. The campers cringe, except Heather, August, and Ivy who smirk. Izzy sinks into the lake.)

JADA: (She and Courtney run over to Izzy, and pull her out of the water) Are you okay?!

COURTNEY: Guys, she could be seriously hurt!

IZZY: That felt... good! Except for the part where I hit my chin. Is this a summer camp? Is there paper-mache here? Are we having lunch soon?!

OWEN: That is a good call!

CHRIS: First things first, we need a group photo for the promo! Everyone on the end of the dock, pronto!

(The campers group together for the photo, while Chris struggles with the camera. As he finally starts to take a picture, the dock breaks and the campers fall into the lake.)

CHRIS: Okay guys, dry off and meet at the campfire pit in ten!

(Camera switches to the campfire pit where all campers are listening to Chris.)

CHRIS: This... is Camp Wawanakwa, your home for the next eight weeks. The campers sitting around you will be your cabin mates, your competition. And maybe even your friends. The camper who manages to stay on Total Drama Island the longest without getting voted off will win $100,000!

DUNCAN: Excuse me, what will the sleeping arrangements be? (Gestures to Jada) I'd like to request a bunk under her

JADA: (Worried face) The're not co-ed, are they?

CHRIS: Boys stay in one side of each cabin, girls stay in the other

JADA: (Relieved face, then sticks tongue out at Duncan who winks)

LINDSAY: (Raises hand) Excuse me, Kyle... can I have a cabin with a lake view since I'm the prettiest? (August and Ivy roll their eyes)

GWEN: You've got to be kidding me

CHRIS: Okay, you are, but that's not really how it works here. And, it's Chris

NOAH: Well, this is going to be so much fun (Sarcastically)

JADA: C'mon guys (Hugs Beth and a scowling Noah) it's like a big sleepover!

CHRIS: Here's the deal, we're going to split you into two teams, if I call your name out go stand over there. (Points to back of campfire pit)

Heather

Lindsay

Ivy

August

Beth

DJ

Zeke

Jada

Trent

Aria

Owen

Courtney

Izzy

Eva

and...

Justin

CHRIS: From this moment you guys are officially (Tosses team banner to the campers but hits Lindsay in the face) THE SCREAMING GOPHERS! The rest of you over here (Gestures to rest of the campers)

Tyler

Mac

Noah

Gwen

Leshawna

Colin

Duncan

Elizabeth

Aliyah

Geoff

Bridgette

Cody

Katie

Sadie

and...

Harold

CHRIS: Move, move, move, move! You guys will officially be known as (Tosses team banner to the campers) THE KILLER BASS! Alright, campers. You and your team will be on camera in all public areas during this competition.

(Camera switches to Chris, in the confessional)

CONFESSIONAL ( MEANS THEY ARE SPEAKING IN THE CONFESSIONAL)

CHRIS: You will also be able to share your innermost thoughts on tape with video diaries anytime you want. Let the audience at home know what you're really thinking, or, just get something off you chest.

HEATHER: Based off of today, I can already tell I'm going to win

GWEN: Um, so far this sucks

TYLER: Did you see Mac? She so athletic and ahhh... (Rests head on hands, elbows on knees, and smiles into the distance)

ELIZABETH: (Nervous face) There's a lot of people here

JUSTIN: (Admires himself in his mirror)

JADA: I'm really looking forward to the next few weeks! I've already made some new friends, and the beach is full of pretty shells! I think I'll collect a few and make a bracelet! Or maybe a ring. Or maybe a necklace. Or maybe a ... (Cuts to next confessional)

LINDSAY: (Back turned) I don't get it! Where's the camera guy?

TRENT: The island is pretty cool, this summer's going to be great (Smiles)

ARIA: Okay, this summer is going to be awesome! Another musician on the island! And he's hot! I mean... he seems cool, I guess. (Tries to hide smile, happily screams)

CHRIS: All right, any questions? Cool... let's find your cabins!

(Camera shift to the cabins)

CHRIS: Gophers, you're in the East cabin, Bass you're in the West.

(The door to the Gopher cabin opens, revealing bunk beds stacked against the wall.)

HEATHER: Bunk beds? Isn't that a little summer camp?

IVY: That's the idea, genius

HEATHER: (Glares at Ivy, then smiles sneakily)

HEATHER: Ivy's snarky and rude.. maybe she can help me

BETH: I'm sharing one with Jada! (The two run and claim a bed together)

IVY: (Rolls her eyes and pulls out her phone)

(Camera shifts to show Chris, Lindsay, and Noah outside)

LINDSAY: Chip, where are the outlets? I have to plug in my straightening iron

CHRIS: There are some in the communal bathroom? (Over-smiling) Just across the way (Camera pans to the bathroom)

LINDSAY: Communal bathrooms? But I'm not Catholic! (Confused look)

CHRIS: Not communion, communal!

NOAH: We shower together, moron

LINDSAY: (Eyes water, then yells out loudly) AWW NO C'MON

TRENT: (Eyeing Aria) Hey, Chris? Is there a chaperone in this facility?

CHRIS: You're all sixteen years old, as old as a CIT in a regular summer camp. So, other than myself, you'll be unsupervised! You've got half an hour to unpack and meet up at the main lodge, starting now!

TRENT: (Smiles) Nice!

(A loud scream is heard from a cabing, and all campers outside turn at the sound and run in. Beth, Jada, and Lindsay are all screaming at the sight of a cockroach.)

ALIYAH: AH! Kill it, kill it! (Pretends to faint)

IZZY: We can make a coat out of its fur!

NOAH: Wait.. what?!

AUGUST: (Takes a picture of the roach)

DJ: (Screams and jumps under the covers of a bed)

JADA: Don't kill it! It's innocent! (Roach moves closer to her) AH! Kill it!

(Various campers jump away from the roach, and a few climb onto stools and beds.)

COLIN: (Raises his foot and squishes the roach) There, done

GWEN: Well, that's one way to kill a cockroach

TYLER: (To Mac) I totally could've done that, you know?

MAC: (Smiles) Sure, man. (Begins talking with Izzy)

TYLER: (Smacks hand against face) Stupid!

(Camers switches to the kitchen, where Chef is yelling at the campers)

CHEF: Listen up! I serve it three times a day, and you'll eat it three times a day! Grab your tray, get some food, and sit your butts down NOW!

AUGUST: (Recieves tray) Excuse me, is this organic?

CHEF: (Glares at August)

AUGUST: I'm taking that as a no (Begins to snap pictures of his food)

COLIN: (Walks up to Chef and gets a tray)

CHEF: Hey, scrawny kid! (Plops extra meat onto his tray)

COLIN: Uh... thanks

(The teams are all 'enjoying' lunch when Chris walks in.)

CHRIS: Welcom, to the main lodge!

MAC: Hey, dude, can we order a pizza or something?

GEOFF: Yeah, brah! (High fives her)

CHEF: (Throws a knife at Mac, who ducks in time)

MAC: Sorry, man! Nevermind! It's cool!

CHRIS: Your first challenge begins in one hour! (Walks out)

ELIZABETH: (To Cody) What do you think they'll make us do?

CODY: It's our first challenge, how hard can it be?

(Camera switches to the top of the cliff, where the campers are in swmiwear. The camera then pulls back to show the full height of the cliff.)

DUNCAN: Oh *BLEEP*

(Camera switches to Chris, standing on the dock)

CHRIS: Next time, on Total Drama Island!

End credits


	2. Episode 2: Not So Happy Campers (Part 2)

(Chris is standing on the dock in front of the island)

CHRIS: Last time, on Total Drama Island! Thirty-two campers have signed up to spend eight weeks, right here in this crummy old summer camp... then, have to face the judgement of fellow campers. They will face their first challenge today, and I'm not really sure if any will uh, complete it! (Wink) Ha! Who will survive, who will fall, who will be voted off in our first elimination ceremony? Find out tonight, on Total.. Drama.. Island!

(Camera zooms out to show the cliff as ominous music is heard)

(OPENING INTRO)  
Dear Mom and Dad I'm doing fine, (shows OWEN leaping off the cliff and into the water, making a huge splash.)  
You guys are on my mind (The splash hits BRIDGETTE and GWEN, who are relaxing on surfboards above OWEN.)  
You asked me what I wanted to be (The camera pans to the beach where OWEN's wave crashes, TYLER and EVA are exercising, NOAH is reading a book, while ELIZABETH and CODY are talking excitedly. MAC and GEOFF jump over them from the dock with skateboards.)  
And now I think the answer is plain to see (DJ is in the forest surrounded by animals as MAC and GEOFF skate by him)  
I wanna be famous (IVY and AUGUST throw a rock at the animals, which make them attack DJ, who runs away. DUNCAN laughs, while JADA glares at him.)  
I wanna live close to the sun (COURTNEY and HEATHER are in an inflatable raft, hitting each other. The raft falls off the waterfall.)  
So pack your bags cause I've already won (HAROLD is doing ninja moves on a log in front of the waterfall, where IZZY swings into him on a vine)  
Everything to prove nothing in my way (IZZY and HAROLD smash into the outhouse which LINDSAY falls out of, in just her pink underwear.)  
I'll get there one day (The camera pans to CHEF cooking in the kitchen, ZEKE and COLIN share scared faces as they are tied up. )  
'Cause I wanna be famous (SADIE and KATIE scream as they run out the kitchen door.)  
NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA ( SADIE and KATIE run past JUSTIN, who is on the beach admiring himself in the mirror, while BETH stops her twirling to stare at him.)  
I wanna be I wanna be I wanna be famous (The camera pans to the dock where ALIYAH is acting out BETH's reaction, and LESHAWNA is dancing.)  
I wanna be I wanna be I wanna be famous (A hand drags ALIYAH and LESHAWNA ampfire where all the contestants are sitting.)  
(whistling) (The screen zooms out to show ARIA and TRENT playing guitars by the campfire. As they lean into each other, CHRIS pops in the middle and the others around the campfire whistle)

(The camera zooms into the cliff, where the campers are standing.)

CHRIS: Okay, today's challenge is a three-fer. Your first task is to jump off this one- thousand foot high cliff into the lake. If you look down, you will see two target areas. The wider area represents the part of the lake that we have stocked with psychotic, man-eating sharks! Inside that area is a safe zone, that's your target area... which we're pretty sure is shark-free.  
LESHAWNA: Excuse me?  
JADA: (Scared face) Sharks?  
IZYY: Sharks! (Pretends to bite Owen)  
CHRIS: For each member of you team that jumps and actually survives, there will be crates waiting below. Inside each crate are supplies that you'll need for the second part of the challenge... building a hot tub! The team with the best one gets to have a wicked hot tub party tonight! The losers will be sending someone home. Let's see, Screaming Gophers, you're up first!

ARIA: So, uh, who wants to go? (Looks around to team, crickets are heard)  
HEATHER: Lindsay will do it  
LINDSAY: I will?  
HEATHER: Yes, you will (Shoves Lindsay off the cliff, into the safe zone)  
BETH: She's okay!  
HEATHER: You next, Metal Mouth  
BETH: (Shakes head) I can't! I'm too scared!  
CHRIS: Unfortunately, that makes you a chicken! So, you'll have to wear this all day! (Puts chicken hat on Beth's head, who sighs sadly and goes down an escalator on the side of the cliff) Next!

AUGUST: I'll go now, before it gets too mainstream  
IVY: Hey, no! I want to go! (The two shove each other and argue)  
AUGUST: Get off of me! I want to jump!  
IVY: No, I want to jump! I'm not the one wearing flannel boardshorts!  
JADA: Guys, why don't you both go at the same time?  
IVY: (Rolls eyes, and pushes August into the water before jumping in herself)  
AUGUST: (In water) Hey! What was that for?!  
IVY: (In water, rolls eyes and swims away as sharks come closer to August)  
AUGUST: (Sees sharks) AHHH! (Comically swims away)

TRENT: (To Aria) Hey, I'll jump if you do (Smiles)  
ARIA: (Nods, then drags him off of the cliff) Wahoo!  
IZZY: GERONIMO! (Backflips off of cliff)  
COURTNEY: C'mon Courtney, be brave! (Jumps off cliff while screaming before smiling.)  
OWEN: (Wearing arm floats) COWABUNGA! (Jumps and makes huge splash)  
ZEKE: Uh, yeah, woo, eh? (Trips over rock into water)  
JUSTIN: (Flips hair, rips off shirt, then jumps in)  
EVA: (Growls then jumps in without screaming)  
HEATHER: (Rolls eyes) Ugh! I can't believe I have to get my hair wet on TV! (Jumps)

(The area is no longer filled with as many sharks; they all became too distracted by Justin. DJ and Jada are the only Gophers left on the cliff.)

CHRIS: DJ! Jada! Now or never guys!  
JADA: I.. I can't! I'm crazy scared of sharks!  
DJ: I'm afraid of heights!  
CHRIS: Chicken hats for both of you then (Shows them the escalator) Looks like that's three chickens and twelve jumpers for the Gophers! Bass, you're up!

BRIDGETTE: I'll go first if you guys want? (Most campers nod very fast, she dives into the safe zone)  
TYLER: She did it! I'm next! (Runs to edge) Hey, Mac! Look at this! (Jumps into the lake but lands onto a buoy and sinks into the water as the campers cringe)

GEOFF: Wahoo! (Jumps in with his arms in the air)  
MAC: Let's do this, dude! (Frontflips off cliff and lands in safe zone)  
HAROLD: (Tries to frontflip off cliff but hits a rock and splashes into the water)  
NOAH: (Jumps in without sound or emotion)  
GWEN: Augh! Why did I sign up for this?! (Jumps in with eyes shut)  
COLIN: Ugh, screw it! (Walks off cliff into water and swims to safe zone)  
DUNCAN: (Jumps in with arms crossed)  
LESHAWNA: Let's hope I make this! (Holds nose and jumps into safe zone)  
KATIE: Ready, Sadie?  
SADIE: Ready, Katie! (They jump off holding hands)  
ALIYAH: (Pretends to have been stabbed, clutches gut) It's so... cold (Falls backwards off of cliff and swims to the safe zone.)  
ELIZABETH: (Looking over edge) It's a long way down  
CODY: Maybe if you close your eyes, it won't seem as far (Smiles, then jumps into the safe zone, leaving Elizabeth alone on the cliff)  
ELIZABETH: (Closes eyes and quickly jumps off of the cliff, landing in the safe zone with Cody. The two high five)  
CHRIS: Well, I think we know who won that challenge! (Into megaphone) THE WINNERS... THE KILLER BASS!

(The camera switches to the beach, where the Bass are pulling carts filled with their crates, happily singing together.)

THE KILLER BASS: 49 bottles of pop on the wall, 49 bottles of pop! If one of those bottles should happen to fall, 48 bottles of pop on the wall!

(The camera then moves to the edge of the beach where the Gophers are struggling to push their crates. Some kick the crates, while others try to pick them up.)

COURTNEY: C'mon, guys.. let's win this! (Trys to lift crate) Ouch! I think I got a splinter  
DJ: (Lifts hand to show multiple splinters) Join the club  
HEATHER: Let's move, people (Claps hands) Chop chop!  
IVY: (Struggling with crate) You're not even doing anything!  
HEATHER: I'm taking charge!  
IVY: Justin isn't doing anything either!  
JUSTIN: (Shrugs) Can't break a nail (Winks at camera)  
IVY: (Rolls eyes) Hey, Homeschool! (He walks over while trying to push a crate)  
EZEKIEL: Are you talking to me, eh? (Scratches head)  
IVY: (Scoffs, then sarcastically) No  
EZEKIEL: Oh, I'm sorry, eh (Starts to walk away)  
IVY: (Rolls eyes) Get over here and help me with my crate  
EZEKIEL: (Nods head and tries to push it)  
IVY: Finally! (Pulls out her phone and begins walking)

EVA: (Lifts crate up and throws it)  
BETH: Uh, Eva? Is that really safe?  
EVA: (Lifts another crate and throws it near her)  
BETH: JADA!

(The camera switches to the Bass, who have pulled their carts to the campground.)

GEOFF: Hey, look! There's the campground!  
HAROLD: That was pretty easy  
CODY: I'm pleasantly surprised

CHRIS: Campers! Now it's time to open the crates, but remember.. you can only use your teeth! (Looks at camera) I came up with that one  
NOAH: (Biting a crate) That isn't logical at all!  
IZZY: (Makes animal noises as she bites onto a rope attachedto a crate) Hey! I think I got it open! (Crates burst open) Ow! Rope burn on my tongue!

(The camera switches back to the Gophers, when Chris pulls up on a four-wheeler.)

CHRIS: You guys are way behind the other team.. like WAY behind!  
AUGUST: Maybe we would have been finished already if you gave us carts  
CHRIS: Oh, there's no fun in that! NOW HURRY UP!  
EZEKIEL: (Sighs as he tries to push two crates)

(The camera switches yet again to the Bass, who have opened their crates.)

MAC: (Pulls planks out of her crate) I got wood!  
DUNCAN: (Pulls hammer out of his crate) Yes! Weapons!  
LESHAWNA: (Grabs it from him) Nope, not doing that  
BRIDGETTE: I think I have a pool liner? (Pulls out large sheet of tarp)  
GWEN: He did say it was a hot tub  
LESHAWNA: Alright, let's get started then

(As Duncan reaches for his hammer again, the Gophers come into the frame with their crates. They are all tired, sweaty, and covered in splinters.)

EVA: (Grunts as she flips a crate)  
OWEN: (Panting) We're here! We're finally here  
IVY: Yeah, it only took forever (Glares at Zeke)  
DUNCAN: Hey, look who showed up (Winks at Jada)  
JADA: (Crosses her arms and looks away, but smiles secretly)

COURTNEY: Okay, look guys.. we have a hot tub to complete and we need a project manager. Since I'm a CIT, I'm electing myself. Any objections?  
HEATHER: Uh, yes! I thought we already cleared that I (Gestures to herself) was going to be in charge during this challenge  
ARIA: Do we even need someone in charge?  
BETH: Can't we just work together, Heather?  
ARIA: Hey, that rhymed! (She and Beth laugh)  
HEAHTER: Okay, I'm the leader and that's final! You two shut up and open those crates, and Courtney.. maybe you should get used to following for once (Fake smile)  
COURTNEY: (Glares at her and tries to open a crate)

(The camera switches to the Bass, who's hot tub looks well put together. The camera then pans over to the Gopher's hot tub, which is sloppy and falls apart. Clips show the Bass working as a team to help each other build, but the Gophers are seen arguing. The camera finally switches to the campground, where each team is standing by their completed hot tub.)

CHRIS: (Inspects the Bass hot tub) This.. is an awesome hot tub!

(The Bass high five each other and cheer. Chris walks over to the Gopher's tub, which is held together by duct tape. A seagull floats in the water.)

CHRIS: Uh.. (Taps the hot tub and it falls apart) Well, I think we have a winner.. The Killer Bass! (They cheer) You're safe from elimination, and, you'll get to enjoy your hot tub tonight during a wicked party! (Geoff high fives Mac) Screaming Gophers, what can I say? Sucks to be you right now. I'll see your sorry butts at the bonfire tonight (Points at the Gophers, who sigh)

(The camera switches to the mess hall, where the campers are eating dinner. The Gophers try to decide who to eliminate.)

LINDSAY: So, uh, what do we do now?  
HEATHER: We vote off whoever screwed everything up  
ARIA: Well.. we all kind of did  
COURTNEY: What about the chickens who didn't jump?

(Jada, Beth, and DJ look at each other nervously)

TRENT: They helped with the crates, unlike Justin  
JUSTIN: I have a hand modeling job soon, I can't mess up these cuticles  
HEATHER: That's understandable  
IVY: How? He didn't even do anything!  
HEATHER: (Glares at her) Oh, and you did?  
IVY: (Glares back) More than him  
AUGUST: We're not getting rid of pretty boy, moron  
IVY: (Points to August) What about him?  
AUGUST: Don't you dare try to pin this all on me, Tinkerbell  
IVY: (Rolls eyes, then gets an idea) If you're going to blame me, then you're going to have to blame him (Points to Zeke)  
HEATHER: Why, exactly?  
IVY: He's the one who was helping me with the hot tub  
COURTNEY: Is this true, Ezekiel?  
EZEKIEL: Well, uh, yeah. She was having a hard time keeping up so I helped her, just like my dad told me, eh. (Shrugs)  
TRENT: Wait, what did your dad tell you?  
EZEKIEL: To keep an eye out for the ladies, eh  
EVA: (Glares at him) Why would you need to do that, Homeschool?  
EZEKIEL: He always said that they weren't as strong or smart as us  
EVA: (Lifts him up by his neck) Oh, really? Why don't you enlighten us on your daddy's other little opinions (Glares at him)  
EZEKIEL: (Starts to speak but is cut off by Jada)  
JADA: Guys, I don't think he means anything! Let's ease up on the poor guy  
DJ: (Puts his arms around Jada and Eva, who drops Zeke) Let's just all vote based on our personal feelings instead of trying to tear down one person

(As the Gophers uneasily look around at the team, the camera switches to the campfire, where they all are seated.)

CHRIS: Screaming Gophers.. at camp, marshamallows represent a tasty treat that you enjoy roasting by the fire. But at this camp, marshamallows represent life. You've all cast your votes and made your decision. There are only fourteen marshamallows on this plate, when I call your name come up here and claim yours. The camper who does not recieve a marshamallow tonight must immediately walk the Dock of Shame, and catch the Boat of Losers. That means, you're out of the contest.. and you can't come back.. EVER. The first marshamallow goes to.. Lindsay (She giggles and grabs it)

Heather  
August  
Justin  
Izzy  
Owen  
Eva  
Trent  
Aria  
Jada  
DJ  
and  
Beth

CHRIS: Campers, this is the final marshamallow of the evening (Zeke looks at it nervously, but Ivy smirks. The camera switches between the three multiple times, zooming in closer each time. Chris points at the two and moves his finger between each camper multiple times. Ivy rolls her eyes.)

Ivy (Smiles)

IVY: (Smugly grabs the marshamallow, as Heather smiles sneakily)  
CHRIS: Can't say I'm shocked, I saw you picking your nose, dude. Not cool  
EZEKIEL: (Sighs)  
CHRIS: Dock of Shame is that way, bro! The rest of you, enjoy your marshamallows! You're all safe.. for tonight (Sadistic smile)

(The camera switches to the dock, where the Boat of Losers is seen driving away in the distance. Some campers smirk, while others look disappointed.)

JADA: I felt bad for Zekey, even if he did say those bad things. I think he's just misinformed, so I voted for Ivy. She doesn't seem very nice  
HEATHER: Ivy obviously tried to pin everything on Zeke, but I don't think even she saw the whole sexist thing coming. I couldn't vote her off, not yet; I just needed to convince everyone else to try. If I offered that hipster an alliance right now, she'd have to take it. Ivy needs me if she wants to stay in this game  
IVY: Yeah, that's exactly what I did (Shrugs)

(The camera pans over to the campground, where the Bass are enjoying their hot tub.)

GEOFF: To the Killer Bass! (They all cheer)

End Credits


	3. Episode 3: The Big Sleep

CHRIS: LAST TIME ON TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND!... (Clips show the previous events) Thirty campers arrived and learned that they'd be spending the next eight weeks at a crusty old summer camp. The campers were faced with their first challenge: jumping off a cliff into shark-infested waters! And while most campers took the plunge, a few were force to wear the dreaded chicken hat. At the elimination ceremony it all came down to two campers: Ivy proved to be smarter than she looks when she blamed Ezekiel for the team's loss, but she caught the negative attention of some of the campers. Zeke tried hard to help the team, but unfortunately let out some of his father's sexist wisdom in the process. In the end, the first camper voted off was Ezekiel, proving that home-schooling and reality TV don't really mix. Who will be voted off this week, in the most dramatic campfire ceremony yet?! Find out now, on TOTAL... DRAMA... ISLAND! (Camera zooms out to show whole island)

(OPENING INTRO)

Dear Mom and Dad I'm doing fine, (shows OWEN leaping off the cliff and into the water, making a huge splash.)

You guys are on my mind (The splash hits BRIDGETTE and GWEN, who are relaxing on surfboards above OWEN.)

You asked me what I wanted to be (The camera pans to the beach where OWEN's wave crashes, TYLER and EVA are exercising, NOAH is reading a book, while ELIZABETH and CODY are talking excitedly. MAC and GEOFF jump over them from the dock with skateboards.)

And now I think the answer is plain to see (DJ is in the forest surrounded by animals as MAC and GEOFF skate by him)

I wanna be famous (IVY and AUGUST throw a rock at the animals, which make them attack DJ, who runs away. DUNCAN laughs, while JADA glares at him.)

I wanna live close to the sun (COURTNEY and HEATHER are in an inflatable raft, hitting each other. The raft falls off the waterfall.)

So pack your bags cause I've already won (HAROLD is doing ninja moves on a log in front of the waterfall, where IZZY swings into him on a vine)

Everything to prove nothing in my way (IZZY and HAROLD smash into the outhouse which LINDSAY falls out of, in just her pink underwear.)

I'll get there one day (The camera pans to CHEF cooking in the kitchen, ZEKE and COLIN share scared faces as they are tied up. )

'Cause I wanna be famous (SADIE and KATIE scream as they run out the kitchen door.)

NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA ( SADIE and KATIE run past JUSTIN, who is on the beach admiring himself in the mirror, while BETH stops her twirling to stare at him.)

I wanna be I wanna be I wanna be famous (The camera pans to the dock where ALIYAH is acting out BETH's reaction, and LESHAWNA is dancing.)

I wanna be I wanna be I wanna be famous (A hand drags ALIYAH and LESHAWNA ampfire where all the contestants are sitting.)

(whistling) (The screen zooms out to show ARIA and TRENT playing guitars by the campfire. As they lean into each other, CHRIS pops in the middle and the others around the campfire whistle)

(The camera zooms into Chris in front of the cabins, carrying a megaphone. He blasts an air horn into the megaphone, waking up all the campers.)

LESHAWNA: (Jolts upright and hits her head on the bed above her) Ow! IT'S SEVEN IN THE MORNING! (Looks out window) Do I look like a farmer to you?

IVY: Maybe a little (Smirks at Leshawna, who grits her teeth)

(The camera switches to outside the cabins, where the campers are dressed and sleepy. A few yawn, rub their eyes, and try to fix their bed-heads.)

CHRIS: Morning, hope you slept well! Okay, I hope you're all ready because your challenge begins in exactly one minute!

OWEN: Oh excuse me, I don't know if that's enough time to eat breakfast

CHRIS: Oh, you'll get breakfast, Owen. ONCE YOU COMPLETE YOUR TWENTY KILOMETER RUN AROUND THE LAKE!

EVA: Oh, so you're funny now?! You know what I think would be funny? (Raises fist)

JADA: That doesn't sound so funny (Beth agrees)

CHRIS: You have thirty seconds!

JADA: Some of the campers here are a little, uh, aggressive? I try to control my emotions, I wonder if I could help some of the contestants who can't.

BETH: Eva is scary, but I think she needs friends!

CHRIS: On your marks... get set... GO!

(The camera cuts to the woods where some of the campers are running, some walking.)

HAROLD: Do you know how much longer? (Campers run past him)

CODY: I can't stand another minute of this

ELIZABETH: (Nods head to agree)

IVY: (Jogs past August, who is walking, and steps on his shoe)

AUGUST: Hey! Do you mind?

IVY: (Laughing) Sorry not sorry!

AUGUST: She did that on purpose! What a (Long streak of bleeping)

IVY: He digs me (Smirk)

IVY: (Begins to walk away, but stops at a stream where Owen is on the ground, licking up water) Uh...

OWEN: Can't... catch... breath. Must... have... condition!

IVY: I believe it's called overeating (Steps over him)

CHRIS: Move it people! (Into megaphone) IF YOU AREN'T BACK BY DINNERTIME, YOU DON'T EAT! (Rides past on scooter)

(The camera then cuts to the dinning hall, where the exhausted campers are sitting at the tables. DJ rushes in with Colin and Noah in his arms.)

DJ: CLEAR A TABLE! STAT! (Sets them both onto a table and tries to pump their hearts, with help from Brigette)

BRIDGETTE: Do you think they need CPR? (Prepares to give CPR to Colin)

DJ: (Nods head furiously. As he leans into Noah, he gets smacked in the face)

NOAH: NO! I mean (Plays dead again as DJ glares at him)

BRIDGETTE: (Doesn't hear Noah, and continues to give CPR to Colin, who opens his eyes in shock, then closes them as if in a dreamlike trance and passionately kisses her) Oh! Uh, I think he's okay, DJ.

COLIN: That was my first kiss, I guess. I think I'm in love (Sighs happily)

NOAH: I hate romance (Shakes head)

DJ: Were you guys faking this the entire time?

COLIN: Yeah, we didn't want to walk. But the kiss was nice (Winks at Bridgette, who gives a concerned look to the camera)

BRIDGETTE: I hope he understands I just want to be friends, I'm not really interested in dating anyone right now. (Shrugs) Plus, I was just trying to help him!

DJ: Sly dog (Crosses arms and smiles at camera)

ALIYAH: Hey! We lost the challenge! (Pretends to faint, and DJ and Bridgette run over. They walk away with angry looks when she smiles, not hurt)

ARIA: That means... we won! (Hugs Trent, they realize what they are doing and pull away, blushing as the rest of the team cheers)

CHRIS: Woah there, hold your horses, guys. That wasn't the challenge!

GWEN: What did he just say?

CHRIS: (Walks over in front of large curtains, that pull back to reveal a large feast) Who's hungry? (The campers drool, rub their eyes, and cheer)

GWEN: After a week of brown sludge, I almost cried when I saw that buffet

OWEN: (Drooling and crying tears of happiness)

OWEN: FOOD! (He shoves his face into the buffet, eating ravenously. There is only half a table left for the campers, who groan at his greed. They are all able to eat more than they should, and are stuffed by the time the food is gone.)

(The camea cuts to an empty buffet table, and stuffed campers, groaning)

CHRIS: (Into megaphone) Okay campers! Time for part two of your challenge!

AUGUST: (Looks up from his phone) PART TWO?!

IZZY: (Jumps onto August's back) PART TWO!

AUGUST: (Pushes her off)

JADA: We thought eating was the challenge!

GEOFF: What more do you want from us, dude?!

HAROLD: (From floor) Haven't we been through enough?

CHRIS: (Into megaphone) Um, let me think about that... NO! It's time for... the AWAKE- A-THON! (The campers groan)

CODY: The what-a-thon?

CHRIS: (Into megaphone) Don't worry, this is an easy one! The team with the last camper standing wins invincibility!

NOAH: So what you're saying is the 20K run and the turkey-eating frenzy were part of your evil plan to make it harder for us to stay awake?

CHRIS: (Into megaphone) That's right!

HEATHER: Man, he's good

CHRIS: MOVE MOVE MOVE!

TRENT: (To Aria) So how long do you think it will be before everyone's out cold?

ARIA: About an hour, give or take. I'll be surprised if anyone makes it past midnight

(A drooling Owen walks past, with Noah dozing off on his shoulders)

TRENT: Probably less

(The camera switches to the campfire, where a clock in the corner shows that the contestants have stayed up for twelve hours.)

CHRIS: (Whispering) We are now twelve hours in with all campers still wide awake

OWEN: (Dancing) Woohoo! Staying awake for twelve hours... I can do that in my sleep! Woohoo! (Becomes still then falls to the ground, asleep. Ivy rolls her eyes, then smirks at the camera, as if hiding a secret.)

ARIA: The Awake-a-thon was the most brutal thing I've ever done in my life, and my sisters made me go to a Dustin Beaver concert! That was torture, but this? This was worse! At least Trent was there (Blushes)

JADA: (To Eva) Hi, Evie!

EVA: (Gruffly) What do you want?

BETH: To hang out with you!

EVA: (Looks at them suspiciously) Really?

JADA: Of course!

BETH: We want to be friends!

EVA: (Considers it for a second) Hmm.. no

JADA: Oh, okay, Evie

BETH: Bye! (Waves excitedly)

EVA: (Looks sad for a second as they walk off, then toughens up and looks away)

REMAINING CAMPERS:

BASS- 15 GOPHERS: 14

ALIYAH: (Head propped up by elbows) This is the most boring thing I've done in my life

JADA: How long do you think we'll have to do this?

BETH: (Yawns)

HEATHER: So my strategy is to form an alliance with some of the other campers, to take to the finals with. I'll need dumb contestants, like Lindsay, but I'll also need someone with brains, like Ivy. (Smirks)

LINDSAY: (Is upside-down on her head)

IVY: What are you doing?!

LINDSAY: Trying... to get the blood... to rush... to my head! I think it's working!

BETH: Can I try?

LINDSAY: Sure! (Ivy facepalms as Jada tries to talk the two out of it)

HEATHER: (Smirk) Perfect... Lindsay, Beth, Ivy, Jada, can I talk to you for a sec?

IVY: You just did

HEATHER: (Rolls eyes) Okay, I have a plan to get me and and an alliance into the final three, and I choose you guys! (Lindsay and Beth scream excitedly)

IVY: But there's five of us!

HEATHER: Actually, there will be six of us. Ivy, I need you to get August to join

IVY: Why? He's a moron!

HEATHER: (Exasperated) Exactly

LINDSAY: What do I do?

HEATHER: (Sighs and puts her hand to her face, then walks away)

JADA: Bethie and I are going to win! (Claps her hands and screams excitedly)

BETH: Oh my gosh! Heather is so nice! She's taking me to the final three! I'm going to the final three! I wonder what will happen then..

IVY: Heather's an idiot, but she's ambitious. I don't want to work with that poser August, but I've got to keep my friends close, and my enemies closer (Smirk) Heather has no idea what's coming for her

ARIA: This... is the worst (Sighs sadly)

TRENT: It's not so bad

ARIA: Really? (Bored face)

TRENT: Yeah, we're talking together, aren't we? (Nudges her with his shoulder)

ARIA: Yeah (Smiles, then leans into his arm)

(The camera pans over to Colin, who is watching Trent and Aria cuddle. He moves over to where Bridgette is sitting and puts his arm around her.)

COLIN: Hey, Bridge. We should hang out sometime

BRIDGETTE: (Pulls away) Yeah, I love hanging out with friends

COLIN: We could share a soda, cuddle, kiss again?

BRIDGETTE: Well, that's not really what friends do

COLIN: Maybe I want to be more than friends, Bridge.

BRIDGETTE: I appreciate it, Colin, but I'd rather stay friends (Smiles nicely)

COLIN: Can't you feel this chemistry between us?! It's sparks, fireworks!

BRIDGETTE: I don't feel anything, because we're just friends and friends don't feel that way about each other

COLIN: C'mon, you don't mean that

BRIDGETTE: I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it!

COLIN: Woah! Don't get angry

BRIDGETTE: I'm not angry!

COLIN: Oh, it's okay (Rubs her back awkwardly) You're even cuter when you're mad

BRIDGETTE: (Stands up) That's it! Stop bothering me!

COLIN: Okay, Bridge. (Walks off sadly, as Mac walks over to Bridgette)

COLIN: I can't believe she turned me down like that! We're in love! Right?

BRIDGETTE: I feel so guilty for reacting that way, but I don't like the guy! Ah! I shouldn't have hurt his feelings like that! Right?

MAC: (To Bridgette) You okay, man?

BRIDGETTE: Yeah, I'm fine...

MAC: You sure, dude? We can talk about it, if you want

BRIDGETTE: (Smiles) Yeah, thanks. I'd like that

BETH: I'm so excited about this alliance, Jada!

JADA: I am too! But Ivy and Heather don't seem very nice, Bethie!

BETH: Maybe if we were nice to them, they would be nice to us!

JADA: Great idea, Bethie! (The two high five)

(It is night now, and the clock shows the campers have been awake for twenty-four hours. Owen, Katie, Sadie, Eva, Izzy, Leshawna, Aliyah, Harold, and DJ are asleep.)

REMAINING:

BASS- 9 GOPHERS- 11

CHRIS: Congratulations, campers! You've made it to the twenty-four hour mark! Time to take things up a notch! (Chef walks up, dressed like a pink sheep) Fairytales!

GWEN: He's not serious

CHRIS: Once... upon a time... there was... inside this boring kingdom... a boring village (Several campers yawn and close their eyes as Chef plays a harp.)

CHRIS: And inside this boring... (Many contestants begin to doze off as Chef dances and sprinkles pink dust over them)

AUGUST: (Yawns while staring at his phone)

IVY: Hey, poser!

AUGUST: Oh, wow! Great insult! A+ for effort! (Rolls eyes)

IVY: Listen, Heather is forming an alliance and she wants us. I mean, I can understand why she'd want me (Gestures to herself)

AUGUST: But?

IVY: But you're an idiot! I guess she needs morons who will do anything she says... (Sighs while pretending to inspect her nails)

AUGUST: Like I'm going to listen to that mainstream brat! (Rolls eyes)

IVY: (Looks up) Well, maybe we could just let her think that she's in charge of this little alliance while we run everything

AUGUST: I like it. (Smirks) Deal (They shake hands and wipe them off on their pants)

IVY: August isn't smart at all, but that's better for me. He probably only joined the alliance because of his huge crush on me. (Laughs) I'm going to be the one in charge of all those morons, not Heather, and definitely not August. She can think she's the leader if she wants to, but we all know who's going to win this game, me. (Crosses arms and smirks)

HAROLD: (Sleeping on the ground)

DUNCAN: (Snickers while putting Harold's hand into a cup of water)

HAROLD: (Sighs as his pants begin to grow dark with a wet stain)

DUNCAN: (Laughs) Gross it worked! Dude peed his pants!

HAROLD: (Wakes up and notices his pants) Augh! (He quickly tries to cover them)

JADA: Really, Duncy? Here, Har (Helps him up, then watches him run away)

DUNCAN: Duncy? (Smirks)

JADA: I give everyone nicknames (Waves to Beth) Hi, Bethie!

BETH: Hi, Jada! (Waves back excitedly)

JADA: See (Puts hands on hips)

DUNCAN: Okay.. Princess (Smirks and walks away)

DUNCAN: She totally digs me

JADA: He's so mean (Smiles then puts on a grumpy face and crosses arms)

(The camera switches from the confessional to the campfire, where Mac and Bridgette are talking. Colin, Noah, Elizabeth, and Cody are having a separate conversation nearby.)

MAC: So you gave him CPR and now he's in love with you?

BRIDGETTE: (Nods) I think he's making me feel guilty for not feeling the same way

MAC: That's messed up, dude!

BRIDGETTE: I know (Puts head between knees)

MAC: Have you tried talking to him about it?

BRIDGETTE: He just flirted with me so I tried to let him down easy but then he got upset and I got mad at him and now he's all sad and it's making me crazy and I don't know what to do and AUGH! (Throws arms in the air, exasperated.)

MAC: Hey, man, it's okay. He needs to learn that you don't have to go out with him or anything just because he's nice or you "kissed" or anything, man

BRIDGETTE: Yeah!

MAC: So what do you want, dude?

BRIDGETTE: To be friends, I've felt kind of bad for him this entire time, really.

MAC: So be friends! Tell the dude to stop sulking and woman up!

BRIDGETTE: (Stands up) Okay! I'll do it! But I'll try to be a little nicer this time

MAC: Have fun, dude (Fist bumps her)

(Tyler appears behind a bush, secretly listening to the entire conversation. Ivy is seen sitting near them as well, filming it all on her phone. As Bridgette walks away, the camera pans over to the other side of the campfire where Colin is.)

CODY: So she gave you CPR after you pretended to be hurt and then you thought you loved her and then she rejected you?

COLIN: But I do love her!

ELIZABETH: Uh, are you sure? Isn't this going a little.. fast?

COLIN: No! It's going pretty slow actually, we've only kissed once in our entire relationship, I guess.

NOAH: (Looks up from his book) That was CPR, genius! Not a kiss, not a relationship

COLIN: Maybe she just wants to be friends right now, but we'll be dating before you know it! She's into me

ELIZABETH: It doesn't sound like she likes you at all, didn't she turn you down a couple of hours ago?

COLIN: Well, yeah but..

CODY: No buts, dude! When a girl says no, she means no! (To Elizabeth) I had to learn that the hard way (Rubs the back of his neck and cringes as she giggles)

COLIN: Oh, okay, I guess

(The clock now shows that it is about 40 hours into the Awake-a-thon. The campers are desperately trying to find ways to stay awake. Geoff nods off.)

COURTNEY: I figured that if I kept moving, I could outlast all of them. I just had to keep my eye on the ball!

COURTNEY: (Is jogging in place) C'mon guys! If we keep our bodies awake, we can't fall asleep! (Passes out from exhaustion)

HEATHER: (To Beth, Lindsay, and Jada) We should talk about our strategy

BETH: Whaa? (Falls asleep to the ground, hugging Jada)

HEATHER: Lindsay?!

LINDSAY: (Asleep on the ground)

BASS: 9 GOPHERS: 6

ARIA: Okay, favorite song?

TRENT: "She Would Be Loved" Favorite color?

ARIA: Hmm.. anything bright and in your face (Makes wild hand gestures)

TRENT: (Laughs) You're crazy! (Smiles) I like that

ARIA: (Smiles then yawns)

TRENT: Don't fall asleep! Favorite movie moment?

ARIA: You're going to think it's cheesy!

TRENT: I promise I won't

ARIA: Okay.. it's the final performance at the end of that movie, you know, with the girl singing group at college (Smiles awkwardly)

TRENT: I know the one! You like that movie?! (Laughs)

ARIA: (Playfully hits him, they stare at each other and smile. Owen walks by, sleepwalking naked. The two give shocked and confused looks to the camera)

(The camera pans to the floor near the campfire, where Owen's clothes are laid out, then back to Owen who is walking through the forest.)

OWEN: Did I forget to mention that I sleepwalk naked sometimes?

(The camera switches to Colin, who walks over to Bridgette. Izzy had distracted her from speaking to him for a while, but the crazy redhead managed to fall asleep in the middle of a sentence.. right on the surfer's lap.)

COLIN: Uh.. Bridgette? (Eyes Izzy in a confused manner)

BRIDGETTE: Yeah.. it's a long story

COLIN: Oh, okay then. Well I just wanted to apologize, I guess. For being a jerk to you today and stuff

BRIDGETTE: I forgive you, Colin (Smiles politely)

COLIN: I guess I shouldn't try to force you into having feelings for me if you just want to be friends. And I'd rather have you truly like me over just doing it to make me happy. (Laughs then smiles)

BRIDGETTE: Friends? (Offers handshake)

COLIN: Friends (Shakes her hand) Well, I'm not

BRIDGETTE: (Looks confused)

COLIN: I still like you

BRIDGETTE: Really? This is probably the third conversation we've had

COLIN: Okay, so maybe it was mostly from the kiss.. I guess I should get to know you a little better before I declare my love for you (The two laugh)

BRIDGETEE: Thanks, Colin

COLIN: No problem, Bridge (The two share a friendly hug)

(The camera switches to the campfire, where Mac is playing with the wheels on her skateboard. Tyler works up the courage to go and talk to her.)

TYLER: Uh, hey, Mac

MAC: Hey, dude

TYLER: (Smiles then sighs happily, as the two sit there silently. Mac patiently waits for him to say something)

MAC: So, what did you need, man?

TYLER: Oh! Uh.. I just wanted to talk to you?

MAC: (Smiles nicely) Let's talk, dude

TYLER: Cool!

MAC: What did you want to talk about?

TYLER: (Looks around frantically for a topic) Uh.. bears?

MAC: Okay, what's your favorite.. kind of bear?

TYLER: (The two laugh and the camera zooms out as they enjoy their conversation)

MAC: Tyler's a pretty cool dude (Shrugs) I've never been able to talk about Mexican foods with someone, then start a new conversation about pine trees and shooting stars (Laughs)

TYLER: I think this is the first time we've had a real moment together.. yes! (He jumps up excitedly with his fists in the air, then hits his head on the roof of the confessional) Ow!

(The camera moves around the camp, where several campers have fallen asleep. Noah, Cody, and Elizabeth are in a pile, sleeping soundly. August is face first on the ground with his phone stuck to his face. Even Heather is snoring softly as she uses an unconscious Lindsay as a pillow. Tyler is sleeping with his head against one of the tree stumps, as Mac rests on his shoulder. Bridgette is asleep, with Colin next to her. Only Gwen, Aria, Trent, Ivy, Justin, and Duncan are left. Gwen and Duncan are staring at Justin, who is completely still.)

GWEN: I swear, he hasn't moved in hours!

DUNCAN: I don't believe it (Goes up to Justin and pokes him with a stick) Hey, Prince Charming! (Pokes his eye)

JUSTIN: Hey! (His eyes open, revealing white paint on his eyelids)

IVY: (Deadpan) Oh no, he's painted his eyes

CHRIS: Shut up.. oh I've got to see this (Runs over to Justin and inspects his face) That is so freaking cool! But.. you're still out, dude

JUSTIN: (Sighs sadly)

BASS: 2 GOPHERS: 3

(The camera switches to Owen, who is still sleepwalking naked. He walks into the Gophers' cabin and creates a mess, knocking things down and throwing things into a huge pile. The camera then turns to the campfire, where Elizabeth, Cody, and Noah are still sleeping. It is 80 hours into the challenge. )

CODY: (His arm is draped loosely over Elizabeth, when he begins to kiss her ear and wakes her up)

ELIZABETH: Oh! Uh.. Cody (Nudges him awake)

CODY: Ah! Oh.. (Notices her ears) Sorry, Elizabeth

ELIZABETH: It's okay.. (Whispers) they're fake (Wiggles the tips of her pointed ears)

CODY: (Laughs) Cool

NOAH: (Laying on their legs) Shh.. sleepy shh time shh... (Falls asleep)

CODY: Okay, buddy (He and Elizabeth laugh softly as they go back to sleep)

(The camera zooms out of the frame and into Aria and Trent, who are laying on the ground and watching the stars.)

TRENT: Still awake?

ARIA: Yeah.. I'm dying

TRENT: (Laughs) I need an energy drink

ARIA: I would kill for a coffee (The two smile)

TRENT: I never thought I'd see you tired

ARIA: I'm too tired to punch you (They laugh)

(The camera pans up to a shot of the stars as a shooting star passes by, then pans down to show Owen sleepwalking through the campground.)

DUNCAN: Look who's up (Laughs) And.. naked?

GWEN: Naked? (Looks at Owen with her jaw dropped)

IVY: Oh this is gold (Laughs and snaps a picture) He's asleep! (As Owen walks by she trips him, and he falls onto a sleeping Heather)

HEATHER: (Stirs, then wakes up) Augh! As if! (Tries to push Owen off her) Ah! Is he naked?! Eww! Ivy, get this moron off of me! (Gwen and Duncan hold in laughter)

IVY: As you wish (Rolls eyes and helps Heather up, but Owen is still asleep)

IVY: And the dominoes begin to fall (Smirk)

HEATHER: Pudge is going to regret that! Augh! (Tries to fix hair)

(The camera switches to the campfire, where Chris has arrived carrying coffee.)

CHRIS: What is wrong with you people?! (Laughs, then sips his coffee) C'mon, fall asleep already! (Gwen is seen tugging on his leg)

GWEN: You gott help me out man.. I'll even eat the grinds! (Reaches for the coffee)

CHRIS: Alright.. (Shakes Gwen off of his leg) the five of you stay with me, the rest of you go get a shower, for heaven's sake.. you stink! (The campers are shown, in their disheveled states) I didn't want it to come to this.. I said that to Chef Hatchet last night. I said Chef.. I don't want it to come to this. But darn it! These campers are tough! And so, I've come up with the most boring, sleep-inducing activity I can find...

(The camera switches to the campfire where the last campers are sitting. Chris opens up a huge book and begins to read.)

CHRIS: (In a monotone voice) The history of Canada.. a pop up book. (A beaver pops out of the page) Chapter one.. the beaver. National symbol.. and a (Makes air quotations) "damn" fine hat (The campers groan)

(The camera switches to Owen who is still sleepwalking. He moves from the campfire pit back to the cabins, where he rests in the pile of clutter he had made earlier. It has been about 87 hours into the competition. Gwen has fallen asleep, craddling Chris's empty coffee.)

ARIA: Hey, Trent! Why did the beaver cross the road? ... (Looks up) Trent?!

TRENT: (Falls down to the ground, asleep)

ARIA: No! Don't leave me..

IVY: Ugh, love (Rolls eyes)

ARIA: Too.. tired.. (Falls asleep on top of Trent)

IVY: Seriously? What.. is this, Romeo.. and (Yawns loudly) Juliet?!

DUNCAN: Getting tired, Indie Rock?

IVY: (Yawns again) You wish, Juvie!

BASS: 1 GOPHERS: 1

CHRIS: Okay campers, bathroom break! Any takers?

IVY: No need, I've.. got a.. steel bladder

CHRIS: (Confused) Oookay... Duncan?

DUNCAN: Peeing is for the weak

CHRIS: (Shakes head and looks at the camera with a 'get a load of this guy' face)

(Awkward silence)

CHRIS: Okay one of you needs to fall asleep!

DUNCAN: Never!

IVY: Over my.. dead.. body!

CHRIS: Do it!

DUNCAN: No!

IVY: I.. I (Getting more tired) I'm not letting this.. moron.. stop.. me! (Falls asleep)

CHRIS: Finally! Duncan, you won, dude!

DUNCAN: (Slumps to the ground, asleep)

CHRIS: Wow, okay. This has been the most anti-climatic way to end a challenge!

(The camera switches to the Gophers' cabin, where the campers find Owen in his pile of their stuff, and the mess he created while asleep.)

JUSTIN: AH! OUR THINGS! OUR BEAUTIFUL THINGS! (Grabs broken mirror and hugs it)

IZZY: HURRICANE! (Smashes various things in the pile)

COURTNEY: It wasn't a hurricane.. it was him! (Points to Owen)

ELIZABETH: (Whispers to Cody) He looks like a dragon!

BETH: I bet he didn't mean to do it!

JADA: Yeah, no one would do anything like this on purpose!

HEATHER: (Winks at Ivy, who nods) Of course it was the oaf, all the snacks are gone!

IVY: He's still crushing stuff! (Owen is indeed still ruining many of the camper's things)

LINDSAY: NOOO! MY LIPGLOSS!

EVA: WHERE ARE MY WEIGHTS?!

OWEN: (Is woken up by the sound of Eva's voice) Woah guys.. what happened? This place is a mess! (The campers glare at him, he notices that he's naked) Oh crap!

HEATHER: Bye bye, Pudge! (Evil laugh)

IVY: Honestly, he should have seen this coming

JUSTIN: No one breaks my mirror and gets away with it!

(The camera cuts to the campfire, where a marmallow ceremony has started)

CHRIS: Campers.. you've all cast your votes and made your decision. I have 13 marmallows on this plate, when I call your name come up and claim one.

Jada

Courtney

Izzy

August

Beth

Lindsay

Trent

Eva

Justin

Aria

DJ

and..

Heather

I have only one marshmallow left.. (Owen looks at the marshmallow sadly, while Ivy smirks at the camera)

Ivy

(She slowly walks up to Chris, and eats her marshmallow in one bite.)

IVY: Owen, sorry big guy. Boat of Losers is thataway (Points to the dock)

OWEN: I'm sorry guys, I didn't mean to ruin everything! Goodbye!

JADA: It's okay Owen! (Tosses him her marshmallow)

BETH: We're still your friends! (Tosses him her marshmallow as well)

LINDSAY: Bye, Omar! I'll miss you! (Tries to throw her marshmallow, but it makes it an inch off the dock before it sinks in the water)

CHRIS: That was tough! How will our campers get along next week when they aren't stuck with each other for days? Will Heather's alliance really make it to the final three? Why is everyone smirking? Will Ivy be in the bottom two at elimination for a third time? What was with the creepy one-sided crush turned feel-good family sitcom friendship between Colin and Bridgette? Find out next week, on Total.. Drama.. Island!

End credits


	4. Episode 4: Dodgebrawl

**A/N:** From now on, I'd like to ask the people that read TDIR on here to switch over to Deviantart, but I will try to continue posting. On Deviantart, you could win a prize by answering trivia questions about the episode, as an incentive to read it there :)

art/Dodgebrawl-540488770?ga_submit_new=10%253A1434647326&ga_type=edit&ga_changes=1&ga_recent=1

CHRIS: LAST TIME ON TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND!... (Clips show the previous events) Our campers were put through a brutal challenge... the Awake-a-thon! While many contestants managed to stay up for as long as possible, it was Duncan who never fell asleep, and won the challenge. Owen was our second camper voted off, after a rough day of making mistakes and another elimination caused by our sneaky hipster Ivy, who is now a part of "Heather's" alliance. Colin is friends with Bridgette, Aria and Trent are getting close, even Mac is warming up to Tyler! What will happen this week... on Total.. Drama.. Island?!

(OPENING INTRO)

Dear Mom and Dad I'm doing fine, (shows OWEN leaping off the cliff and into the water, making a huge splash.)

You guys are on my mind (The splash hits BRIDGETTE and GWEN, who are relaxing on surfboards above OWEN.)

You asked me what I wanted to be (The camera pans to the beach where OWEN's wave crashes, TYLER and EVA are exercising, NOAH is reading a book, while ELIZABETH and CODY are talking excitedly. MAC and GEOFF jump over them from the dock with skateboards.)

And now I think the answer is plain to see (DJ is in the forest surrounded by animals as MAC and GEOFF skate by him)

I wanna be famous (IVY and AUGUST throw a rock at the animals, which make them attack DJ, who runs away. DUNCAN laughs, while JADA glares at him.)

I wanna live close to the sun (COURTNEY and HEATHER are in an inflatable raft, hitting each other. The raft falls off the waterfall.)

So pack your bags cause I've already won (HAROLD is doing ninja moves on a log in front of the waterfall, where IZZY swings into him on a vine)

Everything to prove nothing in my way (IZZY and HAROLD smash into the outhouse which LINDSAY falls out of, in just her pink underwear.)

I'll get there one day (The camera pans to CHEF cooking in the kitchen, ZEKE and COLIN share scared faces as they are tied up. )

'Cause I wanna be famous (SADIE and KATIE scream as they run out the kitchen door.)

NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA ( SADIE and KATIE run past JUSTIN, who is on the beach admiring himself in the mirror, while BETH stops her twirling to stare at him.)

I wanna be I wanna be I wanna be famous (The camera pans to the dock where ALIYAH is acting out BETH's reaction, and LESHAWNA is dancing.)

I wanna be I wanna be I wanna be famous (A hand drags ALIYAH and LESHAWNA ampfire where all the contestants are sitting.)

(whistling) (The screen zooms out to show ARIA and TRENT playing guitars by the campfire. As they lean into each other, CHRIS pops in the middle and the others around the campfire whistle)

(The camera is on the campers as they eat breakfast, Duncan is asleep in his food.)

CHRIS: Duncan.. you look like crap, dude

DUNCAN: Stuff it (Goes back to sleep)

JUSTIN: (Looking in cracked mirror) I've lost too much beauty sleep!

NOAH: No one has slept in days, moron. Stop feeling sorry for yourself

IZZY: I haven't slept in weeks! Last time was three years ago!

COLIN: But you just said weeks..

IZZY: (Nods head enthusiastically)

COLIN: Okay.. I guess

HEATHER: (To her alliance) Let's go over the rules one more time, just so we're clear. Number one- I am the captain of this alliance, so I get to make the rules

Number two..

LINDSAY: Breaking the rules can result in getting kicked out of the alliance?

HEATHER: Good. Number three- I can borrow any of your things without asking, but my stuff is strictly off limits

AUGUST: Woah, even my phone?! (Clutches it to his chest)

HEATHER: (Nods)

LINDSAY: My lip gloss?

HEATHER: Yes

JADA: My hot glue gun?

HEATHER: If it's yours, then yeah

BETH: My glasses?

HEATHER: Yes, because you own them

IVY: (Sarcastically) What about my teeth?

HEATHER: AUGH! I swear you guys are the stupidest people in the world!

IVY: I love making people angry!

HEATHER: Ivy is really testing my patience, and she knows that. The only reason she's in the alliance is because she's dangerous, I can't have her against me..

CHRIS: Okay campers, listen up. Your next challenge begins in ten minutes.. and be prepared to bring it!

LINDSAY: Bring what? (Collective facepalms from the campers)

(The camera switches to the beach, where a court is set up inside a glass structure.)

DUNCAN: (Slumps onto a bleacher) Wake me up.. and it's the last thing you do (Sleeps)

GEOFF: Okay, so no one wake the dude up

SADIE: Did you say wake Duncan up?!

KATIE: Ohmygosh Sadie and I are sooo good at waking people up!

SADIE: Soo good!

KATIE: We can sing our waking up song!

SADIE: Ohmygosh yes! (They squeal together, but Duncan stays asleep)

NOAH: (Deadpan) Like omygosh you totally should! That would be like the best idea ever! Eee! (Rolls eyes and pulls out a book)

CODY: C'mon, Noah! You can't read during a challenge, man!

NOAH: But look at what I'm doing.. I'm reading! And during a challenge?! Oh my god I thought I couldn't do that! WHAT?! (Stares at his book)

CODY: (Shakes head) So cynical.. so cynical

CHEF: (Blows whistle loudly and walks past the campers, dressed as a referee)

CHRIS: Today's challenge is the classic game.. of dodgeball. And the first rule of dodgeball is- (Cut off by Noah)

NOAH: Do not talk about dodgeball? (Cody and Elizabeth laugh)

CHRIS: As I was saying, if you get hit with the ball- (Throws it at Beth)

BETH: Ow! (Falls on the ground and readjusts her glasses)

JADA: Bethie! (To Chris) You can't do that! (Throws the ball to him)

CHRIS: Uh yeah, I can. If you get hit with the ball, you're out! If you catch the ball, the thrower gets sent out and the catcher gets to bring in another team member out on the court.

NOAH: Throwing balls.. gee, another mentally challenging test

LINDSAY: I know right!

LESHAWNA: Is she serious?

LINDSAY: I'm not serious, I'm Lindsay!

NOAH: (Groans) I'm surrounded by idiots

CHRIS: Okay now, Izzy, try to hit me

IZZY: Oh, I've been trying to do that this entire time! How did you know?! Are you spying on me? EVERBODY, CHRIS IS SPYING ON ME!

CHRIS: No, Izzy! No one is spying on you! (Cuts to show multiple cameras on the island)

IZZY: (Gives suspicious look)

CHRIS: Okay then... if you're holding a ball, you can use it to deflect a ball! (Grabs ball and holds it to his chest) But, if it knocks the ball out of your hands, you're out!

JUSTIN: But what do I do if a ball comes near my goregous, amazing body? (Winks)

CHRIS: Duck!

(Izzy maniacally throws the ball at Chris, who deflects it with his ball, hitting Justin)

JUSTIN: MY FACE! MY BEAUTIFUL FACE!

CHRIS: Oooh, you were supposed to duck!

IZZY: GOOSE!

IVY: (Laughs with Heather and August)

JUSTIN: (Sobbing) First I lost my beauty sleep, now a black eye?! I'M UGLY!

KATIE: He's still sooo hot!

SADIE: Ohmygosh I know!

CHRIS: You have one minute untill gametime. Pick five team members for the first round!

(The camera zooms into the Gopher's side of the court, where Heather is taking charge)

HEATHER: Okay, we need to start out with our moderate players, then weakest, then strongest! (Pounds fist into palm)

AUGUST: And how does that plan work?

HEATHER: We win the first round with a basic game, then give them some confidence during the second round after we suck. Then, we crush them and win!

COURTNEY: As a CIT, I think I should be put with the stronger players!

EVA: (Lifting weights) Don't even try to put me on the moderate team

ARIA: I'm not that bad or good, I can go first

IZZY: (High fives her) Yeah! Team Mediocre!

HEATHER: (Facepalms) We need three more players!

TRENT: Hey, I'll do it (High fives Izzy and Aria)

BETH: (Linked arms with Jada) We'll do it!

HEATHER: Fine! Just get onto the court and try not to lose, we need this challenge!

IZZY: Team Mediocre! (They cheer, while Heather facepalms again)

(The camera pans over to the Bass side, where Tyler is eager to be team captain)

TYLER: Alright guys, this is going to take a lot of teamwork.. are you ready to accept the Mustang challenge?! Take the fall! Act hurt! Get indignant! And maybe we'll learn to play this game like men! And that's gonna make the difference between winning and losing! Between living and dying! I don't care what the scoreboard says at the end of the game, in my book, we're gonna be winners! This is your time! Now go out there and take it! DUCKS FLY TOGETHER!

(Awkward silence as the team looks around, confused.)

BRIDGETTE: So.. who wants to play first?

CODY: Noah does! (Shoves Noah onto court)

NOAH: Hey!

ELIZABETH: (Laughs quietly)

CODY: And Elizabeth! (Pushes her into Noah)

ELIZABETH: But I'm not good at sports

NOAH: Join the club (Rolls eyes)

LESHAWNA: Broadway and I got your back! (Puts arm around Aliyah)

ALIYAH: (Enthusiastically) Let's kick their butts!

LESHAWNA: Gwen, baby girl.. c'mon

GWEN: (Long groan) ...fine

LESHAWNA: Now that's what I'm talking about!

GEOFF: (To Gophers) You're going down!

LINDSAY: Down where?

NOAH: (Loud groan) OH MY GOD

(The camera switches to the court, with the two teams on each side and Chef on a high chair in the middle. Three balls are on each side.)

CHRIS: Both teams ready.. best two out of three games wins.. get ready to DODGE!

(Chef blows a whistle loudly, but Duncan snores soundly. Leshawna, Aliyah, and Gwen each grab a ball. Aria and Trent pick one up, while Izzy grabs one out of Jada's hands and throws it immediately. Jada crosses her arms.)

IZZY: FOR NARNIA! (The ball flies at Noah, who gets pulled out of the way by Leshawna)

LESHAWNA: You've got to move, chicken legs! (Dodges Aria's ball)

ALIYAH: It's like dancing! (Gracefully spins out of the way of Trent's ball)

(Elizabeth nervously picks up Aria's ball, and throws it at Trent. He ducks, and it bounces off the wall of the court. He picks up the ball and hits Noah)

NOAH: (Deadpan) Oh, I'm out. Didn't see that coming. (Sits down and begins reading)

GOPHERS: 5 BASS: 4

(The Gopher team on the bleachers cheer loudly)

ARIA: Nice one, Trent. You're really good at this

TRENT: Thanks (Blushes softly, before getting hit by Aliyah's ball)

ALIYAH: Did I ruin your moment? Oh, love.. (Grabs her heart and begins fake crying)

ARIA: (Comically winds up and hits Aliyah)

ALIYAH: I've just been shot! (Clutches chest and falls backwards)

(Bridgette and DJ carry Aliyah onto the bleachers while she plays dead.)

GOPHERS: 4 BASS: 3

IVY: Our team is going to win, obviously, but the other team has way too many nice people.. they'll never be able to vote anyone off. Luckily, I can persuade a few (Holds up phone)

(The camera zooms into Ivy and Heather whispering, but no dialogue is heard. Izzy grabs a ball and spikes it, hitting Gwen's head. )

IZZY: TOUCHDOWN! (Does her snake dance, before getting hit by Leshawna)

LESHAWNA: Now THAT was a touchdown (High fives Gwen, who walks off the court)

BETH: I'm sorry, Elizabeth (Throws the ball at Elizabeth, who shuts her eyes and gets hit in the stomach)

CODY: Elizabeth! Are you okay?

GEOFF: Hey, where'd the ball go?

ELIZABETH: (Lifts her arms) I caught it? I CAUGHT IT!

CHRIS: Beth, you're out! Elizabeth, bring someone out!

ELIZABETH: (Smiles sneakily) Cody

CODY: (Laughs) Come on!

GOPHERS: 2 BASS: 2

(Jada hurls a ball at Cody, hitting his face and knocking him into the ground)

JADA: Sorry, Codes!

CODY: Man.. I just started playing!

JADA: (Giggles) This is fun!

(Aria throws a ball at Leshawna, who blocks it with her ball and hits Jada's legs)

LESHAWNA: Sorry, honey! It's just a game! (Waves to Jada)

JADA: I understand! (Smiles and waves back)

(Aria dodges a ball thrown by Elizabeth, and hits her with it)

GOPHERS: 1 BASS: 1

(It's down to Leshawna and Aria, who each have a ball. Leshawna winds up, and throws a very fast ball towards Aria, who ducks at the last second. The ball hits the wall and rolls next to Aria's feet. Leshawna has no balls left. Aria spins and throws the two balls, hitting Leshawna twice.)

CHRIS: Round one goes to the Gophers! (Aria's team cheers for her)

LESHAWNA: You got some guts, girl. Good game (The two shake hands)

TRENT: Hey, Aria.. thanks for avenging me back there

ARIA: Oh, that was mostly just adrenaline

TRENT: (Laughing) Nice

(The camera switches to the court, where the second round is about to begin. Justin, Lindsay, August, and DJ walk onto the court.)

HEATHER: Hey, Ivy. We've decided that Jada's going to be playing in the last round, so you're up now. Sorry! Don't worry, I'll carry out the plan while you're playing! (Pushes her onto the court)

IVY: (Crosses arms and shakes head)

GEOFF: Hey, dudes I can go this round if you want

BRIDGETTE: Cool, me too. Mac, you in?

MAC: You know it, dude!

HAROLD: Sounds like you guys need my mad skills

GEOFF: Of course, bro! Hey, Cody! We're playing now!

CODY: But I was just on!

MAC: (Laughing) You were on the court for a minute, man!

(Heather walks over to the Bass side, grabbing Leshawna and pulling her over to the edge of the court to talk.)

HEATHER: Listen, there's a little trouble floating around in the Bass waters and I know you're the perfect person to wade around and try to fix it

LESHAWNA: What are you trying to say, skinny jeans?

HEATHER: I was told by one of my, (cough) friends, that a certain fish on your team is swimming too close to a little guppy..

LESHAWNA: Girl, stop with the fish metaphors!

HEATHER: Fine! Ivy told me that Colin has been harassing Bridgette

LESHAWNA: That little grump? Everything she says is just a snide comment, how do you know it's true?

HEATHER: Beacaue I have proof (Holds up Ivy's phone)

LESHAWNA: (Crosses arms) What, you gonna show me some flirty texts?

HEATHER: No, I'm going to show you this (Taps Ivy's phone and a video plays. No dialogue is heard as Leshawna watches and her eyes grow wide. She looks to the Bass as the camera zooms into Bridgette)

HEATHER: Leshawna? Oh, I don't like her at all. But who better to spread gossip than the ghetto rap star wannabe? She obviously cares about her team enough to eliminate a problematic person. This was totally all my idea, not Ivy's.

IVY: (Pulling hair and screaming)

CHRIS: Round two.. BEGIN!

(On the Gophers, DJ, Ivy, and August each have a ball. On the Bass, Mac, Bridgette, and Geoff have one. Cody and Harold keep to the back of the court, while Lindsay plays with her hair off to the side.)

MAC: Bass, let's do this! (She throws a ball, hitting Justin in the chest)

JUSTIN: My abs! My perfectly chiseled abs! (Slumps to the ground on his knees and looks up, as if he were in the rain) WHY.. ME?!

GOPHERS: 4 BASS: 5

IVY: (To Bridgette) Hey, Malibu Stacy! (Throws her ball at Bridgette, who blocks it with her ball and hits Lindsay, who had her back to the game)

LINDSAY: Ow! What was that?!

IVY: (Annoyed) A dodgeball! Because.. we are playing dodgeball!

LINDSAY: What's a dodgeball? (Shoved off court by Ivy)

GOPHERS: 3 BASS: 5

(Cody grabs a ball and rubs it on his shirt to gain electricity. He hits August, who was staring at his phone, giving him a small shock.)

AUGUST: Hey! I'm trying to run a food blog over here!

GOPHERS: 2 BASS: 5

(DJ throws a ball a Geoff, who dodges and throws a ball at him. At the same time, Mac, Bridgette, Cody, and Harold each throw a ball at DJ.)

CODY: We're winning!

GEOFF: This is great, dude! I think we could crush this whole challenge!

(Ivy is alone on the Gopher's side, smirking at their predicted confidence. She throws a ball at the weakest player: Harold.)

IVY: Eat this, Napoleon!

HAROLD: Napoleon?

IVY: Yeah, like the movie with the nerdy- you know what, never mind!

(Ivy throws the ball at Harold, but he ducks at the last second and it goes whizzing past his head. Harold grabs the ball as Ivy is left shocked. She has three more balls on her side, and throws them all at once. Harold uses his ball to deflect hers, all while performing weird karate moves. The balls all hit Ivy, knocking off her glasses. His team on the court stands next to him, confused)

CHRIS: And the Bass win this round!

IVY: What?! How did nerd boy beat me?

GEOFF: Yeah, seriously what was that?!

CODY: (High fives Harold) Awesome, man! But we could have helped, if you wanted

HAROLD: I told you I had mad skills

(The camera changes to Leshawna, who is seen talking to Gwen and Aliyah. They both speak to various members of the team, and the Bass begin to whisper quietly.)

DUNCAN: (Wakes up with a scowl) Why's it so quiet in here?! I can't sleep with all this silence! (Points to Jada) Is it your fault?! (She laughs)

GEOFF: Hey, Duncan! You're up to play-

DUNCAN: No! I want to sleep, so start yelling at each other!

(The Bass team stays silent, and a few players cross their arms with smug looks)

DUNCAN: (Walks onto the court) I hate you all

GWEN: (Laughing) Thanks, Duncan!

TYLER: (To Mac) Saving the best for last, I see?

MAC: What?

TYLER: I'm playing last and I'm the best so you're saving the best for last

MAC: (Confused) Sure, dude

TYLER: (Smacks face) Stupid!

SADIE: Katie and I want to play too!

KATIE: We're super good at it!

BRIDGETTE: Sounds like a plan. Hey, Colin, you haven't played yet

COLIN: Yeah I was hoping you wouldn't notice

BRIDGETTE: C'mon, do it for the team (Smiles)

COLIN: (Groans but walks onto the court)

LESHAWNA: (To Colin) You watch yourself, String Bean!

COLIN: What?

LESHAWNA: Just know you're on some thin ice (Walks away)

COLIN: (Yelling) That didn't explain anything!

(Heather, Jada, DJ, Courtney, and Eva are playing for the Gophers. Heather, Courtney, and Eva each have a ball. Tyler, Duncan, Colin, Sadie, and Katie are playing for the Bass. Tyler, Duncan, and Colin each have a ball.

CHRIS: Okay, this is it.. the final tie-breaking game. The winner of the round wins the challenge, so make every ball count! Begin!

(Duncan immediately throws a ball at Courtney, who ducks and throws hers at Tyler. He does a split in the air to miss it, but end up in an uncomfortable position on the floor. Colin weakly throws his ball at Eva, who picks it up when it lands in front of her. She throws two balls at him, each hitting his head.)

GOPHERS: 5 BASS: 4

COLIN: (Rubbing his head) I don't know what I expected

EVA: You expected to lose!

IZZY: (Popping out from behind the bleachers) 'Cause you're a loser!

COLIN: (Confused stare)

(Duncan throws his ball at DJ, who dodges. DJ throws one at him, but almost hits Sadie and Katie. The two grab hands and spin with two balls, hitting him in two places.)

GOPHERS: 4 BASS: 4

(Heather throws her ball at Duncan, who delects it with his. The ball hits the wall, celing, and floor before hitting Katie.)

SADIE: AH! KATIE! SHE'S BEEN HIT! SHE'S GOING TO DIE!

KATIE: (Coughing weakly) Update.. my.. status (Closes eyes and falls onto Sadie's lap)

SADIE: I'll avenge you! (Sobbing and hugging Katie's body)

(Courtney walks over to the center where Sadie and Katie are, and taps Sadie with the ball. Bridgette helps the two up.)

GOPHERS: 4 BASS: 2

(Heather throws a ball at Tyler, but Duncan deflects it with his ball, hitting her. Tyler grabs a ball and runs toward the Gopher's side, intending to hit Courtney. She ducks, and hits him from a foot away.)

GOPHERS: 3 BASS: 1

DUNCAN: (To Jada) Hey, Princess! You throw like a girl!

(The camera zooms into Jada's face as her eye twitches and reflect flames.)

JADA: I AM A GIRL!

(Jada is surrounded by fire as she leaps into the air with three dodgeballs, screaming as they all hit Duncan. He crashes into the wall of the court and the whole thing smashes. The camera zooms out and everything goes back to normal as the campers give confused glances. Jada coughs, then smiles innocently.)

JADA: And that's why I try to control my emotions (Giggles)

CHRIS: Okay.. then. I guess we have our winners, The Screaming Gophers!

IZZY: Yeah! Broken glass!

BETH: We didn't lose for once!

CHRIS: Bass, what happened?

TYLER: I don't know! We were doing so well!

MAC: Dude.. we lost two games

NOAH: The only time we won was when they sucked

LESHAWNA: Well I don't think we should just blame the playing..

(Gwen, Aliyah, and the rest of the girls glare at Colin.)

SADIE: I was so upset when I heard about Bridgette!

KATIE: Omygosh I know! I feel so bad for her!

SADIE: But Heather told me that there's a way to make her feel better

KATIE: She told me too! (They squeal together)

(It is night now, and the camera switches to the campfire where the Bass are seated. Ivy and August are seen hiding in the bushes.)

CHRIS: Bass.. it's your first elimination ceremony. I have a plate of marshmallows here, if I call your name come up and get one. The camper who does not recieve a marshmallow will walk down the Dock of Shame, and take the Boat of Losers.

Bridgette

Geoff

Gwen

Mac

Duncan

Sadie

Katie

Aliyah

Elizabeth

Leshawna

Tyler

Cody

and

Harold

Noah- Today you proved that sports are't your forte, but apparently teamwork isn't either. What's with the sarcasm, dude?!

Colin- I've heard some pretty nasty rumors today, man. Harrassing girls, trees, bears. Also, you sucked at dodgeball.

COLIN: Bears? I've never harrassed a bear?

SADIE: Yeah, Izzy told us that!

KATIE: She said she heard it from Geoff!

GEOFF: I got it from Aliyah, but I'm pretty sure she said trees

ALIYAH: Leshawna told Gwen and I, but it wasn't trees!

GEOFF: (Shrugs)

COLIN: Then what was it?

LESHAWNA: Heather told me that you (Presses her finger against his chest) were harrassing Bridgette. She had it all recorded on Ivy's phone!

BRIDGETTE: We resolved that! We're friends now, remember the cookie cutter ending?

GWEN: Uh oh..

LESHAWNA: (Sullen) Sorry, String Bean

CHRIS: The last marshmallow... goes to Noah

NOAH: (To Colin) I'm sorry, man

COLIN: Hey, I made it longer than I thought I would (High fives him)

BRIDGETTE: I'm so sorry! This is all my fault!

COLIN: Relax, Bridge. It's my fault, and I'm okay with this. See you at the finale?

BRIDGETTE: Of course, Colin (They hug and he gets on the Boat of Losers)

IVY: Well that was easy, I didn't have to do anything!

AUGUST: Ivy is getting pretty bossy lately, she's making me do everything! It's probably 'cause of her huge crush on me

LESHAWNA: I know Heather was manipulating me, but if that snobby white girl thinks she can mess with my friends like that? Oh, she's got another thing coming.

(As the campers walk to their cabins, Leshawna and Bridgette are seen talking happily, Cody and Elizabeth are pelting Noah with acorns, and Izzy is pretending to fly on Eva's shoulders. Justin is seen walking into the communal bathroom, but never coming out. The camera switches to Chris on the empty Dock of Shame.)

CHRIS: That was our most dramatic ceremony yet! The Bass have lost their first challenge, but will they be able to restart their winning streak? We said goodbye to Colin tonight, but hello to some tensions between Heather and Leshawna. Will Leshawna be able to get revenge? Will Heather use her alliance to get rid of her? Find out next week, on Total.. Drama.. Island!

End credits

 **A/N:** Starting today, Total Drama Redo will be undergoing a breif hiatus. I will be on vacation for the next two weeks, but TDR _should _ resume on Tuesday, July 7th. A character's swimwear may or may not be uploaded the day before, and the episode may be submitted a day late. I apologize for any inconveniences, and look forward to continuing the series when I return.


	5. Episode 5: Not Quite Famous

CHRIS: Last week, on Total Drama Island! Our campers competed head to head in an insane game of dodgeball, where the Screaming Gophers finally won a challenge. At elimination time, it all came down to Noah and Colin. The two had both failed miserably at dodgeball, but rumors were spread about Colin bothering Bridgette and Noah had a particularly snarky day. In the end it was Colin who got the boot, after a misunderstanding caused by Heather and her alliance. Who will leave the island tonight in our most dramatic campfire ceremony yet? Find out right now, on Total.. Drama.. Island!

(OPENING INTRO)

Dear Mom and Dad I'm doing fine, (shows OWEN leaping off the cliff and into the water, making a huge splash.)

You guys are on my mind (The splash hits BRIDGETTE and GWEN, who are relaxing on surfboards above OWEN.)

You asked me what I wanted to be (The camera pans to the beach where OWEN's wave crashes, TYLER and EVA are exercising, NOAH is reading a book, while ELIZABETH and CODY are talking excitedly. MAC and GEOFF jump over them from the dock with skateboards.)

And now I think the answer is plain to see (DJ is in the forest surrounded by animals as MAC and GEOFF skate by him)

I wanna be famous (IVY and AUGUST throw a rock at the animals, which make them attack DJ, who runs away. DUNCAN laughs, while JADA glares at him.)

I wanna live close to the sun (COURTNEY and HEATHER are in an inflatable raft, hitting each other. The raft falls off the waterfall.)

So pack your bags cause I've already won (HAROLD is doing ninja moves on a log in front of the waterfall, where IZZY swings into him on a vine)

Everything to prove nothing in my way (IZZY and HAROLD smash into the outhouse which LINDSAY falls out of, in just her pink underwear.)

I'll get there one day (The camera pans to CHEF cooking in the kitchen, ZEKE and COLIN share scared faces as they are tied up. )

'Cause I wanna be famous (SADIE and KATIE scream as they run out the kitchen door.)

NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA ( SADIE and KATIE run past JUSTIN, who is on the beach admiring himself in the mirror, while BETH stops her twirling to stare at him.)

I wanna be I wanna be I wanna be famous (The camera pans to the dock where ALIYAH is acting out BETH's reaction, and LESHAWNA is dancing.)

I wanna be I wanna be I wanna be famous (A hand drags ALIYAH and LESHAWNA ampfire where all the contestants are sitting.)

(whistling) (The screen zooms out to show ARIA and TRENT playing guitars by the campfire. As they lean into each other, CHRIS pops in the middle and the others around the campfire whistle)

(The camera shows a beautiful sunrise at camp, as a seagull peacefully rests on the loudspeaker. Chris's voice blares through it, knocking the seagull onto the ground.)

CHRIS: (On loudspeaker) ALLLRIGHT CAMPERS! ENOUGH BEAUTY SLEEP.. TIME TO SHOW US WHAT YOU'RE MADE OF!

(The camers switches to the outdoor amphitheater, where all the contestants are sitting in bleachers in front of. Heather and her alliance are all seated by each other)

ALIYAH: Are we going to see a musical?!

KATIE: Omygosh Sadie a musical!

SADIE: Omygosh we LOVE musicals!

LINDSAY: I love musicals too! Especially the ones with singing and dancing!

NOAH: (Shakes head) So stupid it's sad

ARIA: Hey, Trent! Saved a spot for you (Pats seat next to her)

TRENT: Thanks, Aria (The two gaze into each other's eyes as Ivy glares at them)

: What's with the romance on this stupid island?! It's summer camp people, not an online dating site! (Crosses arms and scoffs)

: I really like Aria, she's so cool! I've always wanted a musician as my dream girl.. but now my dream girl just happens to be a musician (Smiles)

: Trent's an awesome guy! I never thought I'd ever have a crush, but he makes me feel nice inside! (Laughs and blushes)

HEATHER: Ivy! Focus! We're planning here!

IVY: (Mumbles) Sorry, your Majesty

HEATHER: (Glares at her) Whatever. We won last challenge, and we need to keep winning in order to get rid of the other team! Ivy and August, you snoop around and try to sabotage the other team during the challenge.

AUGUST: What are you going to do?

HEATHER: Win the challenge, duh!

AUGUST: We don't even know what we're- (Interupted by Chris)

CHRIS: Welcome to our brand new deluxe state-of-the-art outdoor amphitheater! Okay, this week's challenge is a summer camp favorite.. it's talent contest time! Each team has eight hours to pick their three most talented acts. But remember, each act must have two team members in it. These six campers will represent your team in the show tonight, so choose wisely. Sing, dance, juggle.. anything goes! (Eyes Duncan) As long as it's legal

DUNCAN: (Sarcastically snaps finger in defeat)

CHRIS: You'll be judged by our resident talent scout, Grandmaster Chef! He'll give you a score from one to ten on his Chef-O-Meter. I'll see the team that loses at the elimination ceremony tonight, so good luck. (Walks off stage)

(The camera changes to the Gophers, where they are holding auditions for talents in front of the cabins. Heather and her alliance are speaking in the back.)

HEATHER: Now that the challenge is in pairs, it looks like we're going to need some outside help (Eyes the Gophers)

JADA: Why outside help? We could pair up with you! (Excitedly grabs Beth)

HEATHER: That's my point! I need to pair up with talent if we're going to win this!

IVY: And who are you thinking of?

HEATHER: (Sneaky smile as the camera turns to the communal bathrooms, where Justin is hiding from Heather and the unaware campers)

(The camera switches to the dining hall, where the Bass are trying to find acts for the show. Ivy and August are hiding behind a table in the kitchen, recording the conversation on Ivy's phone.)

GEOFF: So Mac and I are skating together

MAC: You know it, dude! (High fives him)

GEOFF: But we need two more acts

ALIYAH: Did someone say act?! (Pretends to faint)

NOAH: NO!

LESHAWNA: Hold it, Bamboo Boy! She's onto something!

ALIYAH: (From ground, confused) Really?

KATIE: You can ACT for one of our ACTS!

IVY: (Sarcastically whispered) Genius

SADIE: Omygosh! That would be amazing!

GWEN: We need two people for each act, moron

BRIDGETTE: Who wants to act with Aliyah?

(All the Bass look at Duncan, who was busy carving a skull)

DUNCAN: (Scoffs) No thank you

BRIDGETTE: Please, Duncan?

CODY: C'mon, man! You totally lost it for us last time!

DUNCAN: Oh, so I was the one kicked off the court twice? Immediately?

ELIZABETH: (To Cody) He has a point

GEOFF: We could really use the help, brah

DUNCAN: Did you guys forget that I won that stupid Awake-a-thon?

MAC: Of course not, dude! But we also remember how you got creamed by the little princess last challenge (Gets high fived by Leshawna)

DUNCAN: I messed up, big deal. Why do you guys want me to do it anyway?

GWEN: You've seen the team! Do you trust Dumb and Dumber to win the challenge?

(The team looks at Sadie and Katie, who are tangled in each other's hair. Tyler and Harold are shown whispering next to them)

DUNCAN: Yeah.. okay I'll do it (Rolls eyes and crosses arms)

ALIYAH: (Hugs him excitedly) Thank you thank you thank you! This is gonna be fun!

DUNCAN: Don't push it

BRIDGETTE: We still need a third act for the show.. any ideas?

(The Bass are silent, but Harold and Tyler jump up and begin yelling)

TYLER: PARKOUR! (He runs through the dining hall and purposefully knocks several items onto the ground, then crashes through the window to Chef's kitchen)

HAROLD: NINJAS! (He pushes past Gwen and performs various karate moves, almost hitting Leshawna in the face)

(Harold and Tyler scramble together in the center of the room and strike a pose.)

HAROLD AND TYLER: PARKOUR NINJAS!

(The Bass are quiet for a second, before bursting into laughter)

DUNCAN: Seriously? Now I see why you wanted me

GWEN: (Sarcastically) I don't know, I think we've really got something here

SADIE AND KATIE: Really?

GWEN: (Sighs and shakes head)

BRIDGETTE: Okay.. I don't really think that's our best choice at the moment, guys

HAROLD: (Deadpan) We also have an extreme yo-yo routine prepared

BRIDGETTE: Yeah okay that could work (The team nods, while Ivy types on her phone)

(The camera turns to the cabins, where Heather is waiting for Ivy and August in a pink ballerina outfit. Her arms are crossed over her chest in an impatient manner.)

HEATHER: Finally! What took you guys so long! We need to hurry up and find some acts

IVY: Most of what they're doing is crap, so it shouldn't be too hard to sabotage them

AUGUST: (Looks up from phone) Did you say sandwich?

IVY: How did you get sandwich from that?!

AUGUST: (Shrugs)

HEATHER: Whatever (Waves them off and grabs Ivy's phone)

IVY: (Rolls eyes and crosses arms)

HEATHER: Yo-yo's? Skateboarding? Ha! We're going to win this one.. GOPHERS!

(The camera pans over to a few feet away, where the rest of the Gophers are practicing. They all jolt up at the sound of Heather's voice. Ivy and August follow her.)

HEATHER: Have we decided on any other talents?

COURTNEY: What do you mean by other talents?

HEATHER: Well I thought I could perform with Justin. Speaking of Justin, where is he? (The team shrugs, but she waves them off) Whatever

JADA: Beth and I want to do an act together!

BETH: I'm going to toss my fire batons while she hula dances!

ARIA: Trent and I were hoping to play a song together

TRENT: On guitar, of course

HEATHER: Sure, whatever. It's not like I'm leader or anything

IVY: (Glares at the camera)

HEATHER: So we have Jada and Beth, Justin and I, and Aria and Trent. Start practicing!

(It is almost time for the show now, and both teams are behind the stage practicing their acts. Geoff sets his skateboard down and walks onto the stage, while Ivy sneakily picks it up and breaks it in half. Geoff walks back and mourns his board)

GEOFF: (on the ground, holding the two pieces) NO! WHY ME?! I'LL REMEMBER YOUUU!

MAC: Woah, dude! Are you okay?

GEOFF: (Over emotional and in tears) She's.. gone

MAC: Your board?

GEOFF: (Shakes head sadly)

MAC: It's okay, man! I know how we can make this act even better! (They high five)

(Ivy facepalms as the camera switches to the stage and the show begins.)

CHRIS: IT'S THE TD TALENT EXTRAVAGENZA! (A screen shows up of the two team logos smashing into each other, then Chris on the stage) Welcome, to the very first Camp Wawanakwa talent contest. Twelve campers in six acts will showcase their mad skills.. and hopefully try not to humiliate themselves. First up for the Screaming Gophers.. Jada and Beth!

(The curtains are pulled back to reveal Hawaiian decorations and a large papier-mache tiki statue. Jada and Beth are dressed in grass skirts and leis, and a soft ukulele is heard. Beth lights her batons on fire and begins to twirl them as Jada hula dances and sings. The crowd is entranced.)

JADA: Pearly shells from the ocean

Shining in the sun

Covering the shore

When I see them

My heart tells me that I love you

More than all the little pearly shells

(Duncan is in a daze, he's bent over forward with his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. Jada winks at him, and smiles. Ivy and August are seen holding Harold and Tyler's yo-yos backstage.)

JADA: For every grain of sand upon the beach

I've got a kiss for you

And I've got more leftover

For each star that twinkles in the blue

(Beth throws her baton in the air, but fails to catch it and it lands next to Jada. Her skirt goes up in flames, but she doesn't realize it and continues to dance.)

BETH: JADA! YOU'RE ON FIRE!

JADA: Thanks, Bethie! You too!

EVA: No you moron! You're literally on fire!

DJ: Someone find water! Quickly! (Runs around frantically)

(Courtney finds a bucket of water and pours it onto Jada, who is left wearing a pair of pink underwear with a bunny on it. She runs off the stage with Beth, embarrassed.)

CHRIS: (Confused) Oh.. okay then. Let's see what Chef thought of that?

(The Chef-O-Meter reads 4/10)

CHRIS: First up for the Killer Bass.. Mac and Geoff!

(Heavy rock music is played and the curtains are pulled back to reveal a large half-pipe.)

GEOFF: YEAH! ROLLER SKATES! (He drops in on the half-pipes with a part of the skateboard tied to each shoe)

MAC: (She drops in from the other side on her skateboard, and the two perform multiple tricks before switching sides)

(The Chef-O-Meter reads 6/10)

CHRIS: Wicked job, Chef liked that! (The two teams clap and cheer)

HEATHER: IVY! (Grabs Ivy and pulls her to the side) I thought you were going to make them LOSE! (Ivy shrugs then rolls her eyes)

IVY: I'm working on it, okay?!

HEATHER: Don't screw this up (Glares at her) I need to go find Justin!

(The camera switches to the cabins, where Heather is looking for Justin. After going inside each cabin, she heads to the communal bathroom. Justin is in a stall, but his shoes are shown to the camera as Heather walks in.)

HEATHER: Finally! Put on this costume, we're dancing in the talent show.. Justin?

JUSTIN: (He opens the door, with a bag over his head)

HEATHER: Get that off! (She knocks the bag off)

JUSTIN: NO! Don't look at me! I'm deformed!

HEATHER: What happened to you?! Let's just get some makeup on and get out there

(As Heather begins to cover Justin with makeup, the camera turns to the stage.)

CHRIS: Next up for the Screaming Gophers.. Heather and Justin!

(The curtain is pulled back again to reveal Heather in her ballerina costume, and Justin in tights. Classical music is played, and the pair begin to dance. The camera pans upward to show Ivy and August in the high scaffolding of the stage by the lights, watching the two dance. A grand piano is hanging by a rope held by August.)

IVY: (Whispered) They didn't even practice! Where was he the entire time?

AUGUST: In front of a mirror probably (Rolls eyes)

IVY: Did she just assume he knew how to dance?

AUGUST: Well the girl is the one who has to do all the work anyway

IVY: (Nods) He just has to stand there and look pretty

(The campers are silent as Justin dips Heather, but drips of makeup fall from Justin's face and onto the stage.)

HEATHER: (Loud whisper) What the heck is that?! (A drop lands on her nose, and she tries to wipe it off during an improvised move)

JUSTIN: (Whisper) I'm dripping! I can't be ugly!

HEATHER: (Very loud whisper) Shut up and dance!

(The crowd begins to notice a small puddle on the stage from Justin's wet makeup. )

JUSTIN: (Yelling loudly) I'M MELTING! Don't look at my horribly disfigured face!

HEATHER: You're ruining it! (She slips on the puddle and falls onto the stage)

CHRIS: Will any of these acts end well?! Let's see if Chef liked uh.. that

(The Chef-O-Meter reads a 3/10)

CHRIS: Let's hope this one's better, next up for the Killer Bass.. Harold and Tyler!

HAROLD: (Behind the curtain) Someone tore my yo-yos!

TYLER: Hey, mine too!

HAROLD: Idiot! (He throws them, then gets an idea) NINJAS!

TYLER: Yeah! Wait.. we're not allowed to do parkour ninjas anymore

HAROLD: No.. but we can do... NINJA NINJAS

(The curtain is pulled yet another time to reveal Tyler and Harold alone on stage with a single spotlight. Harold whips something out of his pocket.)

HAROLD: NUM-YOS! (He and Tyler have tied their two broken yo-yo strings together in the form of a pair of numchucks)

TYLER: NINJAS! (He pulls another pair of num-yos out of his pockets, and flails his arm around. The num-yos hit him in the face)

(As the two jump around onstage, the teams look on in confusion.)

CHRIS: Yeah okay I'm stopping this. Chef, what'd you think?

(The Chef-O-Meter reads 2/10)

CHRIS: For our last Gopher act.. Aria and Trent!

(The curtains are pulled back yet again to reveal Aria and Trent on stools with guitars. The two play together, harmony and melody. Trent begins to sing.)

My life is brilliant

My love is pure

I saw an angel

Of that I'm sure

(The campers all smile as the song goes on, and Trent winks at Aria)

She smiled me on the subway

She was with another man

But I won't lose no sleep on that

'Cause I've got a plan

(The camera switches to Ivy and August, who checks his phone. He lets go of the rope and the grand piano is dropped, crashing onto the stage. Aria pushes Trent out of the way, but her guitar is smashed. The campers are all in shock.)

ARIA: Whatever (She shrugs, and begins to play the chorus of the song on the piano while singing. Trent grabs his guitar and joins in. The two smile at each other)

You're beautiful, you're beautiful

You're beautiful, it's true

I saw your face in a crowded place

And I don't know what to do

'Cause I'll never be with you

(The song dies down, but the campers are wild.)

CHRIS: Woah! Nice save by Aria! How was it, Chef?

(The Chef-O-Meter reads 8/10)

CHRIS: Oh this is rich! The last Bass act is.. Aliyah and DUNCAN?! (He laughs)

DUNCAN: (From behind the curtain) Can it, McLean!

(The curtains open one last time to reveal Aliyah on a cardboard deathbed, and Duncan holding a carboard sword next to her. The two are wearing tacky medieval outfits.)

DUNCAN: Ah, dear Juliet! Why art thou yet so fair? Shall I believe that unsubstantial death is amorous? For dear of that, I will stay with thee. Eyes, look you last! Arms, take your last embrace! And lips, the doors of breath seal with a righteous kiss (He gently kisses Aliyah and pretends to drink poison from a plastic cup) Thus with a kiss, I die (He drops down on the ground next to Aliyah)

(The campers and Chris are engaged in the act; Sadie, Katie, and Leshawna are on the verge of tears. Gwen is in the back, pretending to be aloof, but is more engrossed than anyone else. Even Noah has looked up from his book to watch.)

ALIYAH: (Wakes up) Where is my Romeo? What's here? A cup, closed in my true love's hand? Poison, I see, hath been his timeless end. I will kiss thy lips; haply some poison yet doth hang on them (Kisses Duncan and grabs his cardboard sword) O happy dagger! This is thy sheath; there rust, and let me die (She pretends to stab herself in the heart, then falls on top of Duncan)

(The two finish the act, and Aliyah happily hugs Duncan. Chef is seen wiping a single tear from his eye.)

CHRIS: I'll be the first to say it.. I was not expecting that at all! Let's see if Grandmaster Chef liked what he saw

(The Chef-O-Meter reads 9/10)

CHRIS: Chef has declared his winner! Killer Bass, you've got immunity tonight! I'll see the Gophers at the campfire tonight.. pick your favorite loser.

: I had no idea Duncan could act like that! He's really talented..

: (Points at camera) Show this to the guys at Juvie, and you'll regret it

(The camera switches to the Gophers' cabin, where Heather and her alliance are meeting. Jada is absent, but no one seems to notice.)

HEATHER: Nice job with the piano, Ivy (Glares at her)

AUGUST: (Mocking both girls) Yeah nice job, Ivy

IVY: That was all August, I was going to drop it on Duncan!

HEATHER: But you didn't and they won. Goodbye

IVY: Wait.. who else messed up on our team? And ruined an entire act?

HEATHER: (Looks at Beth)

(The camera zooms out of the cabin, and onto the porch where Jada is sitting. Duncan walks by and sits down next to her.)

DUNCAN: (Mocking) Rough day, Princess?

JADA: (Mocking) Kind of, Duncy (Turns away from him)

DUNCAN: (Scoffs) Fine, be that way (Gets up) Hey Princess.. nice undies

JADA: Duncan! (She jumps up and begins to chase him, both laughing)

(It is night now, and the campfire ceremony has begun. Justin is in the back, wearing his bag again. Jada sneaks in and sits next to a fidgeting Beth.)

CHRIS: We had an incredible night of entertainment.. music, drama, underwear (Jada giggles quietly) But tonight, one camper must still walk the Dock of Shame. When I call your name, come up here and claim your marshmallow..

DJ

Trent

Courtney

Izzy

Eva

Aria

Jada

August

Lindsay

Heather

and

Ivy

I have two marshmallows left..

Beth, you really lit the stage during your act with Jada.. but you also lit her.. ON FIRE! (Laughs)

IZZY: (Jumps up) Did someone say FIRE?! (Raises a lit torch as Chris glares at her)

CHRIS: Justin, we didn't see you until your act with Heather.. and by then we didn't even want to see you! I get wanting to cover up that horribly deformed face, but what's with that bag, dude?! And the makeup? (Looks at the camera) Don't get me wrong, I'm all for mens' beauty products (Turns back to the campers) But that was nasty! And it got all over Heather! (Laughs loudly, while Heather glares)

Okay, okay! And the last marshmallow goes to..

Beth

BETH: (Excitedly) Really?!

JADA: Bethie! (The two hug)

CHRIS: (To Justin) Sorry, man. I guess looks aren't ever enough

JUSTIN: (Takes off bag) I think I'm okay with that now. All I've ever been praised for is my body, maybe it's time for me to be something more than a pretty face

(The Gophers all look at Justin with disgust, and he puts the bag back on before getting on the Boat of Losers.)

CHRIS: What will happen next? Tune in next week, on TOTAL.. DRAMA.. ISLAND!

End credits


	6. Author's Note (The Story Continues)

I have been writing notes at the beginning of each chapter, but each one has not shown up so I'm making one giant one as a chapter. This story will now only be uploaded on Deviantart. I have gotten much more viewership here, but the actual story has some blanks when I post it and the script format doesn't work on this website. I apologize for any inconveniences, but this is really for the best. The link to the rest of the story is in my profile, where it will lead you to much more content on my Deviantart page. I suggest you reread the story over there, as it may make more sense. Thank you! 


End file.
